


Formido Ab Arce.

by TotallyNotNerdy63



Category: Undertale
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bad Decisions, Bara Sans (Undertale), Blanket-Kun/Reader, Blanketgasm, Blankets, Blood loss hurts, Bondage, Closets, Cross Sans (X-Tale) - Freeform, Dating, Death by blanket, Did i mention things are about to get SMUTTYYYY???, Dom Sans (Undertale), Dream has wings, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Emotional Manipulation, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fresh Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Furbies, Hide and Seek, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Ink, Ink (Inktale) - Freeform, Kidnapping, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Killer keeps taking the fucking phone, Killing, Kinky, Knifeplay, Licking, Loss of Limbs, Lust Potion/Spell, Manipulation, Monster Dust (Undertale), Murder, Mutilation, Nervousness, Never again guys, Non Con Knifeplay, Non Consensual Cuddles, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Kill Me, Psychological Horror, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader may lose their mind, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Sorry about the crack chapter yall please forgive me, Suffering, Survival Horror, Tentacles, Threats, Trauma, Underlust Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Video & Computer Games, Villains, Virtual Reality, WTF, Washcloth babies, Weird Shit, What Have I Done, Yandere, crack chapter, dark themes, dating sim, suffocation, this is so sad alexa play despacito, this was just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 26,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotNerdy63/pseuds/TotallyNotNerdy63
Summary: Heyyyy everyone! As you know the new big thing is for a dating sim rp book!Well guess what I'm hopping on the band wagon folks!In all honesty the only reason I'm doing one was I was getting irritated in each one that there wasn't any real stuff going on with the Bad Guy Crew (if at all) or it was just for weird stuff, so I was like let's go then, and have a Dark Dating Sim that actually will have actual villains.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 596
Kudos: 381





	1. Welcome User!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Transported into a shitty dating sim as a shitty villainess who can die any second!?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254107) by [ChocolateAndDespair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateAndDespair/pseuds/ChocolateAndDespair). 



> Heya boos! Be sure to leave a comment and tell me what choice you want done

Video games were always so fascinating to you. Some were so cute, you had to stop because you got an nose bleed, others were so terrifying you would (rarely) pass out.

You had played so many, even getting a job as a game tester, and reviewer. Being paid to do your favorite thing? Count you in!

You had recently been reaching into broader horizons though. You had purchased it on a whim, mildly doubtful of the reviews you'd read about this new type of game set.

Virtual Reality was still a work in progress though.

You researched for hours online before selecting the gear that seemed to be the best option, and had fun choosing your first game. 

You were slightly nervous when you booted the system up, standing there in your living room, you'd read that people would feel woozy when beginning so you closed your eyes tightly, waiting for the loading screen to disappear.

Finally the lights changed and you cracked your eyes open, awe struck you almost immediately. You felt your jaw drop as you gazed around the game selection room, the graphics were incredible! You clicked your controller rapidly, spinning your avatar haphazardly around the room. You laughed softly, this was so breath taking. You quickly immersed yourself in the games, ranging from Beat Saber to Super Hot. You played long into the night and the next morning, only stopping when you couldn't feel your feet anymore, and the clock read 7:42 am.

You couldn't believe how much time had passed, it practically flew by. You'd have to be careful to try not to make the same mistake again. You grinned as you flopped into the bed, this was the best thing ever. As you nestled into the covers your last thought, was that indie games were probably a blast on there.

\-------------------6 months later--------------------

VR was your new obsession, you only forced yourself to stop playing for rest and hygiene. You were so enamored by it, you would dream of it.

You had played almost every game, your current favorite being a horror game called " Formido Ab Arce." You had no clue what it meant, but it was by far your favorite by far.

It was a horror indie game, by a small group of people, it was slowly gaining popularity after you posted about it on your blog. It was an intriguing game, as all of the monsters in it were intricate AIs. Ranging for a horrifying cannibal skeletal monster, with a gaping hole in his head, to a strange hetro-chromic skeleton who was always covered in dust. 

They always had different dialogues, ranging from "I'll kill you and everyone you love.", "I watch you sleep at night.", and worst of all "I want you, all of you and you won't deny me." That last one always gave you the shivers, and you couldn't resist it either. If you could do some fast talking through the headset you would be able to temporarily avert them away from you, and distract their terrifying attention away from you.

You failed most of the time, and your person would get slaughtered and you were always low-key disappointed when that happened. It didn't matter though, the game was fun, despite you ignoring the romantic Dating Sim side of it, (You preferred sticking to the violent and scary side, finding that much more exhilarating). 

You had of course attempted the dating side, but quit in the first five minutes, as it grew incredibly boring. You were now skulking around the throne room, searching for the key to the basement, so you could free yourself, when something wrapped around your in game avatar, lifting you from the ground.

You gave a shout of surprise, both in and out of the game, and turned yourself to glare at your captor.

...

This was new, a terrifying sludge dripping skeletal creature stood before you, glaring down at you, tentacles lashing out restlessly from his back, and one wrapped firmly around your character.

You flinched when he dragged you up to his face, a sneer upon your face, he seemed to be examining you, and you remained silent, unsure of what to do. You hadn't read about something like this, and no DLC had been released for a long time.

A moment passed and you stared defiantly up towards him, he stared back, his eye strangely looking directly at you, and you shuddered. This was going badly very, very quickly. You needed to escape this...quickly!

You slowly began moving your arm, but was suddenly dropped by the tentacle, and you dropped, your avatar giving an undignified oof. The monster seemed to grin even more at that, and teleported away.

You paused the game, that encounter was so weird, and you felt like you needed to leave now. Despite wanting to continue the game and find that monster again, you trusted your instincts and logged out of the game.

You breathed a sigh of sadness when you packed up the system and left it to charge, you could try again later, but now really wasn't the time. You dragged yourself around your house, doing some cleaning, and general busy work. Unable to take anymore you gave up, and forced yourself into bed, despite not being tired, bit your nerves still pricked at you. You had a really bad feeling about that game and that new character.   
You did some research and nothing had come up. It disturbed you to say the least. You eyed everything warily, before standing to close your bedroom door. (Take that doodle creature who haunts people who sleep with their door open.) You tossed and turned for what felt like an eternity before sleep took you, into her merciful eyes.

  
Hi! 

Welcome Y/N!   
This world will begin shortly so here is a list on what you need to know:

Most stats must be generally kept at a 50 range on the scale 1-100. Some would do better low i.e MURDEROUS URGES and HATE. While others would do better to be high i.e TRUST. 

I hope you have a wonderful time!

**_ ~~This'll teach you to play by the rules bitch.~~ _ **

Be sure to pause your location when looking at stats, just as you can use it against them, they can use it against you.

Just play like you would regularly!  
It's really not that hard!  
Have fun! <3

- **?????@??? &$???#@@**


	2. Formido Ab Arce Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So according to votes we will meet Dusty, stand our ground against him, meet Axe and trust him.

* * *

You blinked staring at the stream of information that read itself out to you in an distorted voice. What was going on, you felt your anxiety stir, but you forced yourself to remain calm. Surely this was some sick joke?

No. This was too...ominous for a simple joke or prank, and the items that teleported in front of you simply furthered your suspicions. The most generic phone you had ever seen bobbed slowly in the air in front on you, and a small knapsack drifted behind it.

You tentatively reached out a hand, just barely grazing it, when it suddenly dropped, you lunged for it out of force of habit, and sent yourself crashing into the floor. With a wince you forced yourself up, you studied the phone in your hand, it only had a few apps on it: Contacts, messenger, elgoog (?), and something called stats. Curiosity pricking at you, you stabbed it violently with your fingers. A small menu popped up, and a small profile popped up.

# **(Y/N L/N)**  
\- Age: 23   
\- Sex: Female   
\- Days Survived: 0  
\- HP: 77/80  
Facts: Enjoys hot showers, loves piano, eats less than she should, video games are her favorite pass time, and her favorite color is Vanta Black.

# **(Locked 🔒)**  
@&%#&\- ???  
@&#&$- ???????  
$-$@@&##- ?????

∆Check Y/N?∆  
~ Yes  
~ No  
  
# **Inventory:**  
-Alorotom phone. (This handy device will serve as your user menu, be careful! If another person gets a hold of your phone, they will be able to access your stats! Better keep a careful eye on it!)

\- Iccug Bag. (Despite being stupidly over priced, this bag is your new best friend! From being soft, to your best friend it has everything you could ever want! Except your freedom of course!)

-Items in Iccug Bag:  
Unknown. (You have not discovered what items are in the enticing bag. Go ahead...open it...)

# **Achievements:**  
 ***** ** _Ouch!_** *****  
~ Lose your first bit of HP. (Wow! You earned this fast! Reward: A box of Band-Aids)~

 ***** ** _Welcome to Formido Ab Arce._** *****  
~Welcome to Formido Ab Arce! The best place you'll ever experience, ranging from a terrifying horror game, to a frightening _Dating Sim_ , to tragic back stories! Enjoy!~  
(WARNING: All parts of the game must be completed in order to proceed.)  
  
  


This wasn't looking good, and you were already getting nervous, you had scoffed at the achievements, been mildly disappointed by the locked stats, and were curious on how this worked. You had rolled your eyes at the Warning, surely it wasn't serious.

You gazed thoughtfully at the screen, staring at the little black words that read your name. Hesitantly you checked yourself. What would you see?

...

Nothing apparently, the action was barred, nothing you could do would unlock it. You didn't really care though, it probably didn't matter anyways. It was simply more stats.

Glancing at the Iccug Bag you rolled your eyes and yanked it closer, you eagerly began digging through it, only being mildly disappointed with what you found.

# **New Items!**  
\- Flashlight  
\- Pocket Knife  
\- Animal Crackers  
\- Scratchy Blanket  


You shuddered at the last item, as it was clearly cursed, a beep ran in the room at the same time, and you flinched looking wildly around for the cause. A clock had appeared randomly before you counting down from two hundred, and you panicked.

There was no more time for you to learn what to do! You frantically began shoving everything back in the bag, purposely leaving behind the blanket and stood bracing yourself for the final countdown.

5

4

3

2

1

...?

?

Nothing happened and you stood there confused, and then your surroundings melted. You gave a shout of surprise as the room melted into another room entirely.

You were now in a dark hallway, candles flickering dimly on the wall. You gasped as you recognized the place, this was the castle from that game! Were you somehow trapped in the game? You checked your bag, and to your displeasure you once again had the scratchy blanket.

You thought back to the achievements you had earned, you had rolled your eyes doubting that this was Formido Ab Arce, but now as the place looked freakishly similar you felt dread crawling in your back.  
If you were truly trapped in the game, you were extremely screwed. It was a hard game to begin with and you could at least save and load your game to undo mistakes. This didn't have that option though, not that you knew of. And you weren't willing to try and find out.

You glanced around, it wasn't a good idea to be out in the open like this, and the walls seemed to shrink in on you. You cautiously began edging forward, holding your breath with each step.

Slowly you crept through the hallways, searching for a hide spot to camp in. You spotted one of the closets that had been a safe place in the game, letting out a sigh of relief you hurried over to it, slipping inside quietly.

The door shut with a quiet click, and you locked it. You rested your head on it a breathed out deeply. You hadn't encountered anyone yet, but that set you on edge. In the game you normally encountered someone by now. It was almost like-

"boo." You screamed as a deep voice spoke in your ear, and you flailed wildly, trying to spot the creature. They weren't supposed to be in this place, it was a safe place, that allowed you to hide when they felt murderous.

A skeletal hand clasped over your mouth and you continued panicking silently. "now... what do we have here?" A silent tapping noise filled the cramped space and you shivered, the monster chuckled at that.

"it seems we have a little human wandering our halls. i wonder how you got here..." The tapping noise stopped, and you felt him shift, a breath of air blew into your ear.

"care to tell me..? i won't hurt you...yet of course." The hand on your mouth removed itself and you took a deep breath to steady your nerves. Something pricked at your neck and you felt your blood run cold.

"i wouldn't do that little mouse." The sharp object pressed harder into your neck, and you whimpered.

"I-I don't-t know how I got here...I-I just found my way hereee~!" An arm wrapped it's way around your waist and forced you to turn and look at him.

"i'd watch your mouth, i don't like liars." The grip on you tightened and suddenly the door burst open and he tossed you out into the hall. You stared in horror at the monster looming over you.   
The game clearly did nothing to show their terrifying appearance to scale.

Dusty grinned down at you, his eye lights flickering dimly at your sprawled form. His jacket was covered in dust, and his phalanges were twitching around a sharpened bone. He took a step towards you, clearly relishing your fear.

"hmm..." He tapped his face thoughtfully, his gaze never leaving you.  
"what to do... what to do with you little mouse." He stepped closer to you, and you shifted yourself away.

His eyelights sharpened at that, and his grin grew darker. "could you possibly be afraid of me?" He took another step closer, and you snapped out of your stupor and leapt to your feet. Dusty grinned at that and watched you, his expression never changing.

"F-fuck off creep." You began edging backwards, away from the maniac. He narrowed his eyes at you, and snapped his phalanges. A large skeletal gun appeared, dubbed "Gaster Blaster" by the game, and opened it's maw, charging up a beam.

Dusty was clearly irritated at your poor choice of words, and you were regretting it dearly. You glanced behind you at the seemingly endless corridor and debated about running.

That...wouldn't do. You had to stand your ground, or you risked a fast death. You stood firmly before the blaster, the whine alerting you it was about to fire.

A large beam shot itself out and you dodged to the side, barely missing it's attack. You shuddered at the close call and looked back at Dusty who clearly was furious you had dodged his attack.

"H-hey I..uh...sorry?" You mumbled out, Dusty narrowed his eyes at you and you flinched. He glared at you before teleporting away, leaving a small cloud of dust in his place.

You shook silently, that was close. To close. You'd have to watch your mouth, and what you said from then on.

You then froze as a sound echoed through the hall. The blast had clearly caught the attention of someone, and you had to flee quickly to avoid another encounter.

You sped walked away, resisting the urge to run. You kept glancing nervously behind you, barely paying attention to where you were going when you hit something solid. You leapt backwards and gave a quiet squeak when you realized what you had bumped into.

A skeleton with a gaping hole in his head stared down at you. He tilted his head, and a sneer pricked at his mouth.  
"and who are you lamb chop?" You shook your head, backing away with even more urgency than with Dusty.

Axe frowned at that, and leaned over you giving a sniff. "you reek of dust. i'm assuming it's because dusty was with you, and not because you killed one of us..." He trailed off, his one eyelight loosing focus, and you froze. He stared blankly over your shoulder and you glanced behind you, finding nothing you slowly maneuvered yourself away from him and began to run away.

You didn't make it very far, as gravity suddenly increased on you. You slammed into the ground, with an oof.

"and where do you think you're going, lamb?" You heard each thud of his steps, and squeezed your eyes shut in terror.

"i didn't do anything to you, but yet..." The steps stopped and you heard him kneel down beside you. "you seem to fear me...like you know of what i'm capable of..." A phalange traced your face, and your body went numb with terror.

"come on lamb, open your eyes, i won't hurt you, and certainly won't eat you." Something slick flicked along your face and you opened your eyes in disgust. Nothing was there, Axe was knelt beside you, his phalange tracing random patterns on your cheek, but nothing wet was near you.

"good girl, now...let's get you out of here shall we?" You heard quiet voices in the room next to you. Axe watched expressionless as you stared at the door separating you from the others.

Should you trust Axe? Or should you stay and find what's behind that door.

You decided to trust Axe, and with a shaky hand you pulled at his jacket. He smirked at that and released the gravity magic on your soul. Before you could even react he teleported you away.

He dropped you into a small room, filled with straw and dirt. To your horror you realized he had dropped you into a dungeon. There was no exit, and you felt cramped in the room.

Axe sneered at you, his gaping hole making it even more menacing. "shouldn't trust a monster lamb, they might bite you." He laughed darkly before teleporting away, leaving you in the dark room.

Unsure of what to do now, you retrieved your phone from your pocket, and scrolled through the menu. Finding the pause button you paused the world and began checking the stats.

 **Dusty (???@??)**  
Hate: 72  
Lust: 12  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: -15  
Murderous Urges: 57  
Trust: -34

¶Dislikes you, wants to see you suffer.¶

 **Axe (The Butcher)**  
Hate: 21  
Lust: 32  
Possessiveness: 12  
Jealousy: 0  
Murderous Urges: 17  
Trust: 22

¶You taste delicious¶

You shuddered at the stats, you had just started and it was already bad. Axe's stats freaked you out even more than Dusty's. You had to find a way out of this quickly, and escape.

Thankfully, you had met two of the original three. You felt hope at that, then felt it fade, as you realized that you hadn't seen the goopy skeleton, and of there was one you hadn't seen before, there were probably more.

You stared gloomily at your phone before unpausing the world. You had to find a way out of this quickly.  
Or you would die.  
And that wouldn't be good.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya peeps! Make your choice!
> 
> 1.) Reader meets:
> 
> A.) Nightmare
> 
> B.) Cross
> 
> C.) Killer
> 
> D.) ??????
> 
> 2.) Reader should do what to try to escape:
> 
> A.) Nothing (Secret character will be unlocked)
> 
> B.) Use the scratchy blanket as a weapon against someone.
> 
> C.) Attempt to talk there way out.
> 
> D.) Threaten to kill themselves if not set free.
> 
> 3.) If the reader escapes what should she do?
> 
> A.) Explore.
> 
> B.) Escape.
> 
> C.) Find a place to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

You waited an eternity in that cell, your phone didn't display the time unfortunately, only what day it was. You had tried screaming and banging on the walls to no avail, you had spread the blanket on the ground, cushioning your butt as you attempted to ram yourself into the walls. You had tried talking calmly to the room, requesting freedom. Nothing changed.

You attempted to get rest, but the floor, despite being covered, was to uncomfortable to lay on, let alone your rising paranoia in being trapped there. You felt as though the room was shrinking and you began to get more and more panicked.

This continued for a long while, a vicious cycle was beginning to take route, and you were beginning to get hungry. You had thought about eating the animal crackers, but decided to save them for a life or death situation.

You began drifting off, curled against the wall, head leaning against it. When you heard a shift in the air, you strained listening for anything, and as nothing happened you assumed it was your imagination.

A tendril snaked it's way around your neck and jerked you to your feet, holding you uncomfortably against the wall. You snapped your eyes open, and grasped at the tentacles. Your fingers simply got sludge on them and you felt terror shoot through you at the monster before you.

This skeleton was the one that you hadn't seen before, and he was by far the scariest thing you'd ever seen.  
He practically screamed dangerous, and you felt your throat go dry. Black goop dripped from the tentacles sprouted from his back, and the strands of it were dripping into your shirt, leaving trails of icy coldness wherever they landed. He had one teal eyelight, and it was focused directly on your face. A smirk was plastered on his face, and startling white teeth gleamed at you. The minutes slowly ticked by as be stared at you.

"Hmmm. Surely this little creature isn't what all the fuss is over..?" His voice was deep, and it sent shivers down your spine. He noticed that and grinned sadistically. A hand placed itself besides your head, and you felt as though you were ten times smaller. It began tapping against the wall, and you swallowed dryly. "Now...care to tell me what you're doing here?" You shook your head slightly, fear pricking at your eyes. He laughed cruelly at that, and leered at you. "Oh really? You don't want to tell me why you were wandering around my castle?" He punctuated the sentence with a hard squeeze around your neck that left you gasping for breath.

You clawed at him, and he only laughed at your attempts. Seemingly uncaring of your attack, but his tentacles became poised, ready to strike at a moments notice. You dropped the attack, and simply looked at him pitifully.

The tentacle loosened and you chocked as you took in too much breath. As you spluttered, the skeleton gazed amused at you, and to your displeasure another tendril began delicately stroking your face, and you recoiled in displeasure.

"Who the hell are you?" You managed to spit out, focused on the tendril and not his face.

"I am your God and King, and you shall treat me as such. But...my name is Nightmare." His tone of voice made your skin crawl, and you felt dread at his words.

"...?" You felt the tentacles withdraw from your face and neck, and you gave a sigh of relief. He pulled away from you, and stepped back as you fell to the floor with a loud oomph. He laughed derisively at that, and embarrassment flushed your cheeks. He grinned larger at that, almost predatorial and disappeared before your eyes, and you groaned.

You had missed your shot at freedom, possibly. You looked back at the previous minutes and shuddered, maybe if you meant freedom from the prison of your body he'd free you. You stared at your hands, which now had a blackish tent, which was slowly fading with each passing moment.

You ran your hands up and down your body, hoping to warm yourself up, as the room had a deep chill to it. You even went as far as to wrap yourself in the cursed blanket, wincing at its texture, you stayed like that for hours. Even longer since before Nightmare had shown up.

You lay motionless, mentally begging for anyone to come back, as you'd either freeze to death, or die of boredom, which ever comes first. Suddenly a strange crackle popped in the room, and you bolted upright looking for what ever had just entered.

You then immediately covered your eyes at the sight of them, clearly you were dreaming.

"Uncool broski. I came to see you, but you seem to dislike me. Like bruh? What'd I do to you?" You stared at the hideous creature, and felt mildly hysteria at the sight. A pair of neon sunglasses flashed the word: Uncool, at you.

Something clearly had escaped from the 80s and needed to be returned. You felt laughter bubbling up inside of you, and then grew solemn, if he was here, he most definitely was very dangerous, and you caught yourself staring appreciatively at him.

"Much better dudette! Now what's got you in a pinch?" He beamed at you, and you tore your gaze away from his flashy outfit, and examined his golden tooth. You completely forgot about his question. He seemed so...different from the others...surely he wasn't as bad.

He chuckled, and you broke out of your haze. "Enjoying yourself toots?" He wrapped an arm around you, pulling you close to his chest. You stuttered, eyes wide at the sudden contact. "Yeah yeah babe, I get that a lot. So again: 'Why are you here?'" His grip tightened on you slightly. His glasses flashed something you couldn't catch.

"I'm actually not that..uh sure. I basically 'wandered' into this hellhole and got kidnapped by Axe." You breathed out, against his steel grip.

The 80s nightmare seemed to realize he was crushing you and loosened his grip. You smiled softly at that, and looked up hopefully at him. Maybe he could help you escape.

"Umm... Could you do me a favor Mr...?' He snickered at that, and you frowned, pride damaged.

"Call me Fresh sweetheart, ya gotta name?" He leaned over you and you blinked hazily at him. "If you don't have a name, I'll have to give you one. Hmm...howz about mine?" You flushed hard at that, and tried to stutter out your name but failed.

"Cat got ya tongue boo?" He winked playfully at you. You shook your head, and smiled politely.

"Uh...could you help me out of here please? I-it's really cold and uncomfortable here. A-and I could freeze to death." His glasses froze on the word oof, then transitioned over to the word bummer.

"Well maybe dudette, if you ask me nicely, I'll get you out of here." He  
grinned at you, and you bit your lip.  
You still felt uneasy about Fresh, but what harm could it do.

"Please Fresh, will you let me out of here?" You asked, trying to sound not pathetic.

"Hm, sure why not sweetheart! Hold on." Fresh teleported the both of you away, and deposited you into a hallway.  
You turned to thank him, but was stopped when a phalange placed itself on your lips.

"No need to thank me babe, I was already gonna let you out of there. I mean what fun is the hunt, if there isn't any prey?" You felt as though you were just stabbed, and Fresh's glasses were now displaying "lol" on them. "Just messing with ya sweetheart, seeya around." He then disappeared, and you stared at where he'd been then realized you needed to move.

You barely bothered remaining quiet and sprinted down the hallways. You were searching for a place to hide and rest it. You then spotted the room to the library, dashing in there you felt relief as you examined all the hiding places. Deciding on what was a window seat without the window, you slid open the compartment beneath it and slipped inside, releasing a sigh of relief as you fit comfortably.

You wiggled out your phone and checked the stats.

# **Dusty (???@??)**  
Hate: 72  
Lust: 12  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: -15  
Murderous Urges: 27  
Trust: -34

¶Out of sight, out of mind.¶

# **Axe (The Butcher)**  
Hate: 21  
Lust: 43  
Possessiveness: 12  
Jealousy: 0  
Murderous Urges: 17  
Trust: 22

¶Wants another taste of you ¶

# **Nightmare (God of the Realm of Dreams)**

Hate: 45  
Lust: 32  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 8  
Murderous Urges: 4  
Trust: -12

¶ Enjoyed seeing you squirm.¶

# **Fresh (The Parasite)**

Hate: 7  
Lust: 42  
Possessiveness: 22  
Jealousy: 3  
Murderous Urges: 30  
Trust: 6

¶Wonders if you'd like his furby collection.¶

You stared hazily at the stats, this was ok. Could be better, but they seemed to be fairly decent. You turned your phone off, and lay in exhaustion. The whole situation wore you out. And you felt sleep take you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets caught in a kinda trap should she:
> 
> A.) Struggle
> 
> B.) Remain silent.
> 
> C.) Attempt to talk themselves free
> 
> The reader is given something unidentified by Axe should they:
> 
> A.) Eat it
> 
> B.) Dispose of it
> 
> C.) Ask Axe what it is.


	4. EAT THE MYSTERIOUS OBJECT EAT IT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> We will stay silent in the trap.  
> And we shall eat the mysterious object.
> 
> You guys have no idea how badly I wanted to abuse the mysterious object thing
> 
> Axe: here
> 
> Y/N: is that a fucking pen?
> 
> Axe: EAT IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is up with y'alls obsession with Fresh's furbies and what not, like half the comments were about that.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy, but Furbies are just weeeeird.

You lay there for an eternity, you weren't sure how much sleep you actually got, but you had gotten some and felt slightly more energized.

You listened for a bit searching for any sounds. At one point you heard a static pop and crackle noise, but as nothing happened you believed you imagined it. You carefully opened the cabinet door and slid out.

So far so good.

You crept along silently, freezing at every creak and possible noise. You were almost to the door when you noticed felt odd. You glanced down at your foot and a blue string was wrapped tightly around it. You leaned over it, trying to see where it lead to while not moving.

A slight tug to it made you freeze and a moment later your leg was yanked out from underneath you and you shouted in surprise. You were jerked upwards and was forced to dangle from the ceiling, and your shirt flopped over your eyes. Brightly colored strings wrapped all over your body, securing you tightly in place.

You forced yourself to remain quiet, as though not to piss off whatever was creeping up on you. The static noise was back, and you realized that you hadn't imagined the noises.

You couldn't see anything, but you sure as hell could hear something menacing standing near you. You wiggled around, but gave up quickly as the strings tightened and magically restricted your movement all together.

"Fucking glitch. How the hell did you get in here?" Something tugged at your shirt lightly, as though they were debating uncovering your eyes.

Eyes...

Oh fuck. Your shirt was over your head and your chest was on display for whatever was keeping you tied up. You tried to curl in on yourself but was stopped quickly when the strings cut slightly into your skin.

" ~~ **What's your name anomaly? Answer and I'll give you a quick death.**~~ " The voice was deep, and it popped and whirred like an old computer that was glitching out.

You remained silent, afraid that if you spoke you might say something bad and get killed. The strings began tightening again and you cried out. You could practically hear the sneer on his face when he spoke again. " ~~ **Are you deaf woman? What. Is. Your. Name?**~~ " The strings cut into your flesh, and you could feel beads of blood gather and drip down your body.

"..." You managed to keep quiet, although your sub conscious was begging you to speak out, to stop the pain.

" ~~ **I'm impressed, most people would have given up by now.**~~ " A hand brushed at the fabric of your shirt and slowly began lowering it. You could see yellow and red tipped phalanges and you really didn't want to see who they belonged to.

A bang echoed in the room, and the phalanges released the fabric almost immediately. " ~~ **I'll be back, and you and me will be having a serious conversation...**~~ " What sounded like a TV cranked up to max volume and was stuck on static channel echoed in the room. You heard footsteps leaving, while another set approached you.

Before you could say anything though, the strings disappeared and dropped you from the air. You landed on the fold floor and lay there stunned momentarily, what the fuck just happened. Your body was practically crying in relief that the strings were gone, and you shuffled around adjusting your shirt. You looked up and felt your heart stop. Axe stood there gazing down with you a unreadable look. And...was he drooling? You shifted uncomfortably, "Umm...thank you Axe..?" He snapped out of his daze and focused his eyelight on you.

He grinned like a shark at you, and you felt nervous, what did he need?  
"here." He felt around in his pocket before pulling out a small packaged ball.  
He tossed it to you, and you gulped. What was this...was it pulsing?

You tried not to look horrified at it, and poked gingerly at the wrapping. It began soaking through and you resisted the urge to gag. "Is this uh for me..?" You looked up at Sans who was still staring at you.

"eat it." You swallowed, maybe it wouldn't kill you. Although a voice was screaming at you to ask him what it was, you ignored it and pulled off the wrapping. A lump of meat lay there and it looked half raw. You raised it slowly to your mouth, and despite common sense screaming you'd get ill and die, you sank your teeth into it and took a small bite. You shuddered at the feeling and texture of it, and it most certainly had been pulsing.

Sans however looked delighted, as one who was terrifying could be, and patted your head. "good girl~" You forced yourself to swallow and you tenderly rolled it back into the paper and shoved it into your bag that lay nearby. He eyed the bag, but shrugged it off.

"Erm, thank you Axe. I uh..." You faltered under his gaze and he stepped closer to you. You flinched and closed your eyes expecting the worse, but he simply pulled you into a hug.

"can i have your name lamb?" He stroked your head lovingly and you hesitated before you told him, although you didn't exactly feel comfortable with him knowing it, what harm could it do?

He shifted slightly when you said that, then he pulled away, and eyed you up and down. With what you assumed was a wink he teleported away, leaving you alone again.

You sat there a moment trying to process what just happened, before rising to your feet in a daze. You gathered your bag, and stumbled away.

Your stomach felt sick from whatever you'd eaten and you decided to take a break and check the stats, pausing the game you began scrolling the long list.

# **Dusty (???@??)**  
Hate: 54  
Lust: 0  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: -15  
Murderous Urges: 15  
Trust: -34

¶Doesn't care.¶

# **Axe (The Butcher)**  
Love: 12 💜  
Obsession: 34  
Lust: 68  
Possessiveness: 38  
Jealousy: 20  
Murderous Urges: 5  
Trust: 40

¶Wants to lick the blood from your body.¶

# **Nightmare (God of the Realm of Dreams)**

Hate: 45  
Lust: 32  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 8  
Murderous Urges: 4  
Trust: -12

¶ Enjoyed the show from Error.¶

# **Fresh (The Parasite)**

Hate: 1  
Lust: 42  
Possessiveness: 27  
Jealousy: 3  
Murderous Urges: 21  
Trust: 8

¶Wants to know why your name sounds so pretty in his head.¶

# **Error (The Destroyer)**  
Hate: 63  
Lust: 34  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 0  
Murderous Urges: 65  
Trust: -65

¶Another glitch to remove, can't deny they have nice assets.¶  
  


# **Inventory:**  
-Alorotom phone. (This handy device will serve as your user menu, be careful! If another person gets a hold of your phone, they will be able to access your stats! Better keep a careful eye on it!)

\- Iccug Bag. (Despite being stupidly over priced, this bag is your new best friend! From being soft, to your best friend it has everything you could ever want! Except your freedom of course!)

\- Scratchy Blanket (Cursed Object)  
\- Animal Crackers  
\- Pocket Knife  
\- Flashlight  
\- Mysterious Pulsing Object (???)

You shuddered at that, it was ominous to say the least. You continued along the list.

# **Achievements 🔓:**  
# ***** ** _First Love_** *****  
~Congratulations! You now have one of the love interests attention, just be sure not to get them too obsessed with you or you could run into trouble~

# ***** ** _First Stalker_** *****  
~You now have a true stalker, they will constantly follow you. No place will be safe anymore, but don't worry they won't harm you unless you anger them.~

# ***** ** _Bon Appetit_** *****  
~ You have now eaten a fellow human being, what's next on the menu?~

You felt bile rise in your throat, that is what you ate? A HUMAN BEING? You felt so sick you turned off your phone and refrained from viewing the rest of the stats, not that there were any.

You curled into a ball on the floor, and clasped yourself tightly. This was bad you needed to get out now. Screw the fact this was super cool, but it was getting scary fast.

You felt your DETERMINATION pounding in your soul, and you rose to your feet, you were going to do this, and nothing would stop you...

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader needs a weapon and where should she venture next?
> 
> A.) Basement - Flashlight and Knife
> 
> B.) The tower - Knife and Animal Crackers
> 
> C.) The master bedroom - ???
> 
> Reader's getting over confident, who's gonna put them in their place, and show them that bad things can and will happen to them.
> 
> A.) Error
> 
> B.) Nightmare
> 
> C.) Killer
> 
> D.) Fresh
> 
> E.) Dust
> 
> (Option 1 will affect what happens with Option 2 just so you know)
> 
> Have fun y'all, and do me a favor and check out my other stuff.


	5. The power of Animal Crackers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare:...
> 
> Reader: I HAVE THE POWER OF SHIRLEY TEMPLE AND KNIVESSSS

You mentally reviewed the areas you could go to and search for a key, that unlocked the secret entrance.

The basement would be the easiest one to find it in, but it would be extremely dangerous. You had a vague idea of what happened if you ever got caught down there...and it wasn't good.

The Master bedroom in the 3rd wing was an option, but you weren't willing to risk it. The master bedroom hadn't been available during a horror only route, and you didn't like the implications that went with it.

That left the tower. It was easy enough to get into, but you had never successfully left it. You either hacked the game to move forward, or loaded back and went elsewhere. 

That was the safest option though, and you shuddered at the thought of trying any other room. Slowly you made your way through the hallways, memorizing each twist and turn. As you reached the entrance to the tower, you leaned against the door listening for any sounds. Hearing nothing you cracked it open and peered inside, a solid wall of darkness greeted you. With a shudder you pushed through, it felt odd. As though you were walking through thick air. 

As you moved up the winding staircase negative thoughts began plaguing your mind. You began moving slower and slower, the will to move on draining from you with each step.  
You felt like crying over everything, and slid to the ground in defeat. Tears pricked at your eyes. 

Who were you kidding? You should've gone to the basement and let them kill you there. You pulled yourself into the fetal position and hugged yourself tightly. You'd even have gone to the bedroom in your desperation. You tugged at your bag, searching for your blanket. You wanted to suffocate yourself, in a scratchy hell. Your fingers brushed something, and with a sigh you pulled out a bag of food. Animal crackers to be exact. You gave a watery smile at them and stuffed some in your mouth. 

You hummed the Animal Cracker song that you loved when you were little. The thought of that made you laugh slightly and then you felt shame. If you were easily defeated by negative thoughts, then you were a coward. You forced yourself up, and practically ran the last few steps of the tower and fell head first into the room.

The door slammed shut behind you, and your SOUL felt lighter, and the negative thoughts were mostly gone. You hugged yourself in relief, and began examining the room.

The room looked very different from how it did in game. In the game the room was loaded with stuff, bookshelves, tables with mysterious potions, over flowing chests with blue prints and magic spells. But now...

Now it just look barren, a lone bed lay pathetically in a corner, and random articles of trash and occasional bobbles lay haphazardly on the floor. 

You felt unease at that, why was it so empty? You turned and tried to open the door, but failed. Flames licked at you out from underneath the door, and to your horror you realized you were now trapped in the room. A window looked out onto a desolate wasteland, and you could see for miles. In the far distance you could see a golden kingdom and you wondered momentarily what was there.   
Despair fluttered in your heart, and in desperation you pulled the knife from your bag, and began stabbing at the door knob. You continued like this, deep gashes now covered it, and yet it refused to open.

You missed the electric pop of magic in your panic at opening the door. A voice cleared itself and you jumped, lashing out with your knife at the general direction the sound came from.

A deep chuckle rang out, and you stumbled backwards. Nightmare stood in front of you gazing amused at you.  
You lunged at him, adrenaline fueling your attack, knife poised to strike him.

...

He dodged with easily, and a tentacle wrapped around your waist. Nightmare removed the knife with ease from your grip, and twirled it slowly. You beat at his tentacle holding you, but he simply laughed at your pathetic attempts.

"Let me go!" You yelled, and he laughed harder at that. Discarding the knife, he snagged your hands and dragged you close to him. You went to kick him away, but his tentacles wrapped around your legs, keeping them still.

Nightmare held you like he was about to dance a waltz with you, the tendrils began creeping softly up your legs. You felt chills run down your spine, and you forced yourself to look down. "And what do you think you're doing?" The tentacles tightened their hold, and you faltered under his dark glare. 

"..." You remain silent, praying to god you would survive.

"I have been nothing but a kind host," He placed a hand on your face and stroked you sensually. "And you have treated my generosity with scorn. I give you a room, and you convince that irritating parasite to help you escape. I allowed you to roam the castle freely, and here you are trying to escape?" He scoffed, and twirled you around. Forcing you against the window. You were pressed uncomfortably close to the glass, and it felt cool against your heated face.

"I think...that you need to stay here and remember your place, pet." You felt a shudder go down your back at that. Nightmare's goop dripped in steady streams down your shirt, and you flinched at each drop.

He pulled away but his tentacles held you secure against the window. You heard him grab move around, grabbing something. The last thing you heard was "be good pet, I'll see you later~" the tentacles dropped you to the floor and you lay there stunned. That could've gone so much worse. You rolled up, Nightmare had taken the knife, and he also took...

Your heart stopped.

He took your phone.   
HE TOOK THE ONE THING YOU COULDN'T LOOSE NO MATTER WHAT.

You fell into an absolute panic. What would happen now? Could he see your stats? Or his? You felt sick to your stomach. This was worse than you thought. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who does reader meet next
> 
> A.) Killer
> 
> B.) Cross
> 
> Should she try to escape the tower?
> 
> A.) Yes
> 
> B.) No


	6. New Challenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all got lucky. The escape option ended with the reader falling from the tower and going splat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all when I was counting the votes I was laughing hysterically because they were all the same lol.

It was boring in the tower to say the least. Nothing to keep you occupied, nothing to distract you from the stupid situation you were in.

Not that it would've helped. You couldn't focus, and you felt absolutely frightened. Nightmare had taken your phone. The one rule the game had. He could find information on there, and use it against you.

You groaned and banged your head softly against the door.

Why.  
Did.  
It.  
Have.  
To.  
Be.  
You.  
???

A voice cleared itself, and you shrieked turning around and seeing another damn skeleton monster staring out the window. Relief flooded you as you recognized him as the third original skeleton. He was also the most tame, and kinder of the few.

"Who are you?" He didn't turn to look at you, and you scuffed the ground nervously with your sneakers. Had you messed up by asking him a question.

"..."

You took a step towards him, but was halted almost immediately. A sharp red bone appeared at your throat, giving a nervous swallow you backed away. After you took a few steps away the bone disappeared, and you sighed in relief.

"Um. Why are you here?"

"..."

This was weird, he was normally so talkative in the game, was something wrong?  
Something was pricking at your subconscious, screaming at you that you needed to be careful. So you listened.

You remained quiet, and after a bit the skeleton turned and gazed at you, curiosity evident in his eyelights.

"..." His eyelights roamed your body. And it took all your will power not to slap him.

"Uh..ya done now bud?" He sneered at you. Eyelights momentarily disappearing. He gave a scoff when you flinched back, and teleported away. Leaving you alone again.

That was weird. You wanted to check your phone, but oh damn, it was gone.  
You debated temporarily about climbing out of the window onto the roof, but decided against it. Nightmare's threat still fresh in your mind.

...

Huh Fresh, wonder what happened to him? You paused trying to remember what the last stats from him and been about. Something about Furbies? You repressed a shiver at that. No thank you, especially not after that weird furby game with Mama.

You flopped onto the bed, staring at the cobbled ceiling, you began to disassociate yourself, and you could feel your consciousness fading.

You stayed like that for a long time, until something wrapped around your body, yanking you upright.

" ** ~~Now let's have that talk shall we?~~** "

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Phalanges tapped hastily at the screen of the phone, swiping through the apps searching for anything.

They came across something called "Stats" and their curiosity was piqued. They selected it, and gave a quiet interested hmm at what was on the screen.

# **(Y/N L/N)**  
\- Age: 23   
\- Sex: Female  
\- Days Survived: 3  
\- HP: 80/80  
Facts: Enjoys hot showers, loves piano, eats less than she should, video games are her favorite pass time, and her favorite color is Vanta Black.

# **(Stats 🔓)**  
Monsters Fucked- 0  
Stalkers - 3  
Deaths - 0

∆Check Y/N?∆  
~ Yes  
~ No  
  
They tapped yes without hesitation.

∆ Is being threatened by Error ∆

They shrugged at that, it was nothing new. This information would be very handy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How should the reader talk to Error?
> 
> A.) Politely (Be cautious)
> 
> B.) Struggle (better option)
> 
> What direction should the reader run in.
> 
> A.) North
> 
> B.) South


	7. North was a bad choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know my HC for Error is that he has no problem touching people, but he panics if they touch him.

" ** ~~So...tell me. How did an anomaly like you, get here?~~** " You couldn't see your captor, but you felt fear as the stings bound you to the bed. They felt like razors, slicing into your barely healed cuts. 

You narrowly resisted whimpering, and you forced yourself to keep a passive face. More strings continued wrapping up around you, hoisting you into the air. You still couldn't see the skeleton whom you assumed was Error, and you could feel his gaze on you. Thank God you had clothes on. Not that it would've helped you. 

" ~~ **Still playing mute?**~~ " He growled and you swallowed, refusing to give in. The strings slowly began to rotate turning you towards him. You squeezed your eyes shut. You felt yourself come to a stop, and through your eyelids you could see a dim form surrounded by strange glowing boxes.

" ~~ **Open your eyes.**~~ " You refused, forcing your head down, despite the strings.  
Error tutted at that, and you felt something hesitantly touch your face. His voice was distorted terribly when he spoke again, and he sounded in pain.  
" ~~ **Open. Your. Eyes.**~~ " His hands wrapped around your chin, forcing your head up to gaze at his face. But you kept your eyes shut tight. You could vaguely tell that more of those boxes appeared when he touched you, but you had no time to contemplate that.

He began squeezing your jaw, and you gasped in pain. This continued for several antagonising moments, and you gave up, eyes fluttering open to stare at your captor.

You felt your blood run cold. While the others you'd met, excluding Nightmare, had at least seemed fairly dangerous. However Error was on a different level entirely.

His bones were a deep obsidian, and his phalanges were red and yellow tipped. His eyes were maniacal and yellow, and you felt as though they were gazing into your very being. His teeth were also yellow, and were angled into a sneer. Tiny pop up boxes were appearing and fading around him, all supporting the same word. 

Error.

You didn't care though as you were practically cowering before him. He was tall, perhaps taller than Nightmare, and even though you were dangling from the ceiling he could still glare down at you.

" ~~ **Good girl~ see? You can obey if needed.**~~ " He purred at you, and you shuddered at the noise. He didn't appreciate that, and gave a snarl. The strings began slicing through your clothes and you began panicking. Of course this was how you died, looking like an ugly ass butterfly in an upside down cocoon. 

You felt tears streaming down your face, and Error smiled triumphantly at that, but you still refused to talk. You bit into your lip drawing blood, and you felt the tears increase at that. But you refused to break. Error watched your tears dripping from your face with an odd look, almost like he was-

He opened his mouth and you felt terror at what emerged from it. A mass of wiggling tongues dangled from his mouth, and he chuckled at the shock and fear on your face. He leaned forward, and began licking at your face, lapping up the tears with tantalizing slowness. You felt disgust at the feeling, but your mind wandered somewhere dirty. You quickly snapped out though as Error had made his way to your eyes and was now licking your eyelashes.

You gave a grunt and swung your body forward, relishing the feeling of your body slamming into his. He gave a glitched yell, and fell to the ground. The strings went lax, and dropped you on top of him.  
You lay there, heart pounding. Error didn't move and there was a loading bar slowly filling up in front of his head.  
5% rebooted. 

Rebooted?

Oh shit, you should move. You went to move, but a hand proffered itself to you. Fresh stood before you, his glasses flashing "LMAO" at you.

"Yo, broski. I know what you did to Error and all, but I should prolly get you out of here before your get reckt." He chuckled, and you tentatively held a hand out to him. He snagged it with ease, yanking you off of Error and held you against his chest. "hold on doll."   
He teleported the both of you away, leaving a swirl of color behind you.

"Wait right here one sec dudette! Gotta grab something." Fresh dropped you into a room, and disappeared again leaving you alone. You immediately wished you were back in the tower with Error when you realized what was keeping you company in the room.

Furbies.

Who the hell keeps a collection of furbies. You didn't move, not wanting to set them off and scream at you. But it was useless as they began screeching angrily at you, beady eyes flashing menacingly at you. Your hands leapt to your ears, trying to protect yourself from the screaminand 

Suddenly they stopped just as quickly and randomly as the began, and someone tapped your shoulder. You jumped away and Fresh stood there, sunglasses flashing CUTE at you.  
"Sorry I had to leave ya chicky, but you needed something to..um...wear?" He grinned sheepishly and waved a shirt at you.

You looked wildly at your body, and realized with dismay your shirt was in shreds. Your jeans however looked stylishly torn, how the fuck did that happen? You snatched the T-shirt from Fresh, mumbling a thank you.  
He beamed down at you, and to your relief turned away, giving you privacy to change. 

You quickly tore the remaining pieces off and shoved the other shirt on. This one was a simple grey shirt, and you felt relief that it wasn't white. Fresh was now turned back to you, and gave you an appreciative grin. "Gotta take ya back now doll."

"W-what? Why can't I stay here?" You felt disbelief at his words and felt like crying again. Why couldn't he just let you stay with him. He was like the least dangerous out of all of them.

Fresh gave you a pitying look, his glasses eerily blank. "There'd be no game to play otherwise...just kidding Broski! Nighty would have my head, so I gotta take ya back. Tell ya what. I won't put you in the tower again, I'll drop ya in the main hall." He held his hand out to you.   
You felt resigned as you grudgingly grabbed it. Fresh gave a smile at that, and held you tightly. He took a deep sniff of your hair before teleporting away, dragging you with him.

He dropped you in the entrance hall, not even giving you time to say goodbye to him before he was gone. You stood there, watching where the portal had been, before deciding to move. 

You decided to go North, as that seemed the safest option. You spun randomly trying to remember which way North was, if the entrance hall was on the east...then North was...that way! You felt triumphant as you hurried down the hall. 

You grew slightly more nervous as you moved along, you hadn't heard any noise, and silence was always a bad sign in the game. You stopped in your tracks. Another damn skeleton stood up ahead. But this one was different, his eyelights were gone, and black good dripped from his sockets.

He stared at you, and you felt discomfort unknowing of where his gaze was. A sneer rested on his face, and he was twirling a knife in his hands. He beckoned at you, but you stood frozen. This new Skeleton reeked of dangerous, and the missing eyelights really spooked you.

He said nothing, but smiled at you. His skull tilting in what looked like contemplation. You glanced nervously to the side, searching for an emergency escape plan. Big mistake. He was on you within seconds and you screamed and began running. You could hear his laughter echoing around you, and occasional whispers of sentences.

"Y/N where are you???"

"Come back and plaaay?"

"I'll find you eventually."

Each one sent chills down your spine, and they slowly began stopping as you got further away. You had no idea where you were now, and you felt fear pang when you noticed a door sitting ominously ahead of you. You recognized it and immediately turned away, running a different direction.

You traveled that way for a while, but no matter where you went the door was always waiting for you. It seemed like the only way out was through there. But dread and fear gripped at you like a knife. 

You cautiously approached the door, and it swung open. You hesitated as you stared into a room.   
A beautiful bedroom lay before your eyes. It was finely furnished, and one piece of furniture looked like it cost more than your house. You took a deep breath and began making your cautious trip through the Master Bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should the reader
> 
> A.) Run through the bedroom, trying to hurry through.
> 
> B.) Be sneaky in case someone comes and she needs to hide.
> 
> Should the reader:
> 
> a.) Be submissive
> 
> B.) A brat?


	8. Smuttty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut, non con smut, emotional manipulation. Blabababa good luck

You crept silently and slowly through the room, keeping your ears alert, and your eyes searching. Why the hell was this room so big?

It was at least half the size of the library. The walls were a dark cold stone, with plenty of hiding places. A large bed, easily twice the size of a king sized bed, sat in the corner of the room. (Not the center you noted). All the furniture in the room was placed to perfection. Couches lay in the perfect areas, and the candle light hit them perfectly making them seem as the center of attention.

There were two doors. One a finely furnished bathroom, the other was locked tightly and you began searching for the key to it. That was surely the other way out. You tiptoed around silently searching the couches and tables. You searched a gorgeous desk, and to your disappointment you found neither the key nor your phone.

You heard footsteps approaching from behind the locked door. You ducked behind a piece of furniture and momentarily debated your options.

You could run towards the other door and escape, but since it kept looping back to it the room you decided that option was crap.

You decided to go for the other option. Hide and out wait whoever was coming. You sealed your fate and dashed into a corner, shoving yourself as far back away you could and slid under one of the many furniture pieces. You held your breath as you felt the door unlock and creak open.

Your heart was pounding and you focused on clearing your mind, you couldn't let your nerves get you caught. You realized you had stopped breathing and slowly let your breath out. You could hear someone at the desk. That wasn't a big deal...

Wait.

The desk was right beside you.

...Shit.

You shifted slightly, you could see the outline of Nightmare sitting at the desk, his attention was clearly focused on something in front of him. You stayed like that for a moment, before slowly moving back. You stared at the wall beside you. Now that you couldn't move or anything you were becoming hyper aware of everything.

You could feel everything: the cold floor, the scratchiness of your bra, your hair tickling in your eyes, the general uneasy atmosphere, the tendril snaking up your thigh, the itch on your foot, the hitch in your breath.

Wait...

You had no warning as you were yanked from your hiding spot and forced against the wall. A tentacle wrapped around your waist, and another around your neck, keeping you pinned against the wall.

Nightmare, however, paid no attention to you. Only fiddling, with what you realized in fear, with your phone. He had a sneer on his face and he was ignoring you.

You felt sweat dripping down your back, you'd rather him pay attention than the cold shoulder. Finally he turned his attention to you. "I thought I told you to stay in the tower?" His voice was filled with sadistic glee, and you shuddered at the sound.

"No, I don't believe so." His eyelight narrowed at that and he placed your phone on the desk, and turned facing you completely.

"Why yes, I believe I did, I assume you had an idea of what would happen if you fled.." The tentacles twitched, and you felt terror go through at those words.

"Uh. I'm not the one who left the tower..." Nightmare simply stared at you, clearly savoring your emotions.

"Oh really? You couldn't have asked the Parasite to take you back to the tower? If you had continued behaving I would have freed you myself. But you just had to escape didn't you?" His tentacles squeezed tightly around your frame. "And now you've got to deal with the consequences." A tentacle hooked itself on the edge of your mouth. Pulling it open. You glared at him and kicked out the best you could. He only laughed at your efforts before you were forced into a kneeling position on the ground, hands bound behind your back, and a tentacle forcing your head down.

He stood triumphantly over your body, a sneer pricking at his mouth. He reached down towards your face and shoved his phalanges into your mouth. You felt disgust as his phalanges poked at your tongue, and bit down hard on his fingers. He laughed at that and tutted his head. "You're only making things worse for yourself darling~"

Darling? Just who did he think he was?

Your pride was damaged and you spat at him. He jerked backwards clearly shocked, and you flinched as the fury was radiating off of him in waves. He snarled at you, and the tentacles forced you further down onto the ground.

"How dare you." All teasing was gone from his voice, and it sounded hollow. You felt your confidence flee you instantly. You shivered as you were lifted from the ground by the tentacles. Fear was on the forefront of your mind. Why did you do that? You whimpered as you were deposited into Nightmare's arms. His phalanges dug into your sides and you cried out as they drew blood.  
He teleported the short distance from the desk to the bed, and dropped you unceremoniously onto it. 

You had no warning as he yanked you forwards, clashing his teeth against your mouth. You squeaked in protest, and tried to push him off of you. He didn't even care, and pulled your arms over your head where they were secured by a tentacle. 

Despite the perversion and shame of the situation your body's natural response began. You squirmed when you felt something lick at your lips, trying to gain entrance. You pressed your lips thinly together and tried to recoil away from him. It didn't work and Nightmare growled angrily, forcing you against the bed even harder, his hand slipped to your ass and gave it a sharp squeeze. You managed to keep yourself from gasping, and Nightmare pulled back and looked at you with both irritation and lust. 

His eye warned you to behave and you opened your mouth to snark something out. Big mistake. Nightmare shoved his hand into your mouth again, forcing you to keep it open.  
He pulled you back into a kiss, and two tongues shoved their way eagerly into your mouth. You weren't sure how to react. His tongues were everywhere in your mouth, feeling out the small cavern. Mentally you didn't want this, but your body sure as hell did. So you stopped struggling for now, and refused to react to anything.

Nightmare finally pulled back, and he caressed your cheek, murmuring praises to you. You shuddered against his touch, and he began chuckling. His tentacles began pulling at your clothes, pulling them off slowly, piece by piece.  
You weren't sure where the feelings in your gut were coming from, but they sure as hell weren't entirely yours. Could Nightmare be channeling his desires into you?

No. That was silly. Even for this situation.

A feather light touch to your clit snapped you from your thoughts, and you lurched backwards. Panic rearing its head inside of you. And you flinched deeply when the touch deepened, the cold a cool contrast to the pulsing heat from your lower regions.

The tendril began pushing its way inside, and you arched your back at its intrusion. Nightmare laughed at you, a sneer teasing his mouth. "Ohh good girl~" he pet at your face, and his tongues brushed over your lips. 

You could feel the tentacle pulsing inside you, and growing larger every second. You unwillingly let your walls clench tightly at that and Nightmare leered over you, giving soft moans and pants at you.

Droplets of goop were dripping onto your face, and you began shivering as they trailed down your skin. Nightmare moved so that he was straddling you, and you felt disgust at yourself, but also pleasure. 

The tentacle removed itself from your cunt, and you gasped as it left you. It left a trail of goop and arousal up your leg, and you felt like crying. Nightmare stroked at your hair softly, twirling it between his fingers. 

You could feel something at your entrance and you whimpered. Feeling overwhelmed by everything, you tried to pull yourself from reality. You failed. Nightmare gave you a threatening grin, and slammed into you.

You shrieked and tried to curl in on yourself. It hurt. It hurt so badly. Tears began streaming down you face as he thrust into you. You felt pleasure, but pain overwhelmed that feeling easily.   
Nightmare was clearly enjoying your pain, and he began to lick along your shoulder. 

You closed your eyes, and grew tense as his tongue began focusing in one spot. You felt his head shift, and his face nuzzle the area. You however had no warning when he bit into your shoulder, and you screamed. 

"You see pet? This is what happens to those who disobey." He crooned above you, clearly savoring your emotional disarray. He licked at the wound, lathering it in goop and saliva and you sobbed around him.

Hr thrust deeper into you, and you could feel the coil winding tighter, something swiped at your clit, and you realized Nightmare had snuck another tendril down there and was massaging your clit. You thrashed wildly around, and Nightmare laughed at your efforts, forcing you further down into the bed. 

You could feel his cock pulse, notifying you he was close to his end. You felt so overwhelmed you began shaking.   
He gave you two deep and rough thrusts, before releasing his load into you. You screamed and came after him, your back arching at the euphoria that flooded you.

You felt numb as Nightmare released you, and drew away from your body. He sneered at you, his eyelight narrowed in amusement. "Pet, I hope you learned your lesson." He disappeared leaving you alone. You laid in the bed dazed, mentally covering what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should reader:
> 
> A.) Get her phone back
> 
> B.) Leave it, fearing the consequences.
> 
> Axe seems angry what should we do?
> 
> A.) Try to be nice
> 
> B.) Thank him for everything he's done to you.
> 
> C.) Hug him and talk your way out


	9. Slight delay in next chapter

Y'all are killing me. I literally had the chapter written out, and ready to post this morning and this blew up over night and I had like 30+ comments. 

And then I felt guilty because MC got killed. So now i am rewriting the next chapter.

To make it up to yall for the delay I will answer any questions you have.

It can be about my fanfics, my hobbies/spare time stuff, personal life, or anything really (except math)

So... Um yea. Sorry for the delay, but I think y'all would rather wait, then let MC die. 💜


	10. Death avoided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yalll got lucky bros if out saw my previous note you know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry this was so late, Monday was the worst day of my life. My depression was really bad, my orthodontist messed up my braces slightly, my mouth was hurting, I cut my leg bad when shaving, I fell down 2 flights of stairs, I forgot to sell my Fish to CJ, and I accidentally tore a hole in my favorite shirt. Oh and my dog clawed my eye.
> 
> I also accidentally deleted half the rewritten chapter so if anything sounds weird I'm sorry.

You laid in the bed forever. Your body was shaking from exhaustion, you had to get out of there. You sat up, and slid off the bed. You stumbled forwards and gave a gasp. Your phone was left laying on the desk, and was unguarded. You froze momentarily, debating if it was a wise idea to take it.

You went against your gut feeling and grabbed it. You immediately turned it on and paused the world.

Shit.

It only had 12% left in the battery and you had no clue where a charger was. You hurriedly began flipping through the stats.

# **Dusty (???@??)**  
Hate: 0  
Lust: 0  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 0  
Murderous Urges: 0  
Trust: 0

¶Forgotten about you.¶

# **Axe (The Butcher)**  
Love: 80 💜  
Obsession: 100  
Lust: 68  
Possessiveness: 38  
Jealousy: 100  
Murderous Urges: 69  
Trust: -4

¶HOW COULD YOU BETRAY HIM.¶

# **Nightmare (God of the Realm of Dreams)**

Hate: 40  
Lust: 96  
Possessiveness: 34  
Jealousy: 8  
Murderous Urges: 4  
Trust: -34

¶You make a good fuck toy.¶

# **Fresh (The Parasite)**

Love: 36 💜  
Obsession: 98  
Lust: 42  
Possessiveness: 35  
Jealousy: 62  
Murderous Urges: 21  
Trust: 28

¶Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N Y/N.¶

# **Error (The Destroyer)**  
Hate: 88  
Lust: 74  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 0  
Murderous Urges: 76  
Trust: -65

¶He's furious at you, you probably won't survive the next encounter with him.¶

# **Cross ($7#:@ &#)**  
Hate: 12  
Lust: 12  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 4  
Murderous Urges: -16  
Trust: 0

¶What's the deal with you? Why have you caught Nightmare's attention?¶

# **Killer (The Assassin)**  
Hate: 62  
Lust: 23  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 3  
Murderous Urges: 70  
Trust: -78

¶Enjoyed the game the two of you played.¶

You swore as your phone shut off, the battery completely drained. You felt mild relief that you at least read the stats. Not that they were all that comforting.

You placed it silently back on the desk.  
The pause had long disappeared, leaving you standing stock still in the room. Your senses finally came back, and you made your way blindly towards the door.

It was locked.

You hurried over to the other one, it was also locked.

Fuck your luck, what would you do now? You placed a hand over your eyes and sank to the ground, this couldn't get any worse.

"hey." You jumped and whirled around. Axe stood before you, his eyelight sharply focused on you. You exhaled nervously, remembering the stats.

"H-hey Axe. I uh haven't seen you in a while." His eye narrowed, and you felt as though he was plotting to do something.

"you've been busy." He took a step forward and you flinched backwards, giving a nervous laugh.

"That's one way to say it..." Come on Y/N think! What to do? What to do? "Uh listen Axe. I just wanted to say thank you for sticking out for me, and erm helping me out." His teeth pulled themselves into a frown. You recoiled instantly what had you done wrong?

* _Step_ *

* _Step_ *

* _Step_ *

Each step he took towards you echoed ominously in the room, and you felt your skin crawl what was he doing?

"that so?" He drawled. "if that was true, why are you backin' away?"

You hadn't realized that you were and stopped instantly, you began to make excuses but Axe wouldn't hear of it.

You needed to do something quick, what to do?

You panicked and dashed towards him, and hugged him tightly. He tensed up, not reciprocating the hug. You held tightly to his jacket, clinging for dear life.

"I don't know how I would've survived without you, I probably would've been long dead." You grip on him tightened slightly, and your hands shook. Axe remained silent, hands still hanging loosely by his side.

"I-I...thank you Axe. It's been so hard to know who to trust..." The words tumbled from your mouth. It was true to a certain extent, but you trusted Fresh more than Axe. But at least you were being mostly honest.

Axe's arms wrapped hesitantly around you, holding you closer to him. His hands were gently running themselves through your hair, it felt extremely comforting and you felt yourself sink into his touch. " 's ok. i understand pumpkin. it's gonna be ok." He pulled up a strand of your hair and inhaled softly.

You pulled back from him, and smiled softly at him, trying not to display how truly scared you felt. Axe's eyelight was focused on your body, and was taking in every detail like it was the last time he'd see you.

You leaned forwards and kissed his cheek lightly. He completely fazed out after that, his face taking a glazed look. He stumbled backwards slightly and gave you a look. He grinned menacingly and teleported away.

You honestly really lucked out there. Like reeeeeeally lucked out, you could feel how lucky you got in the atmosphere. It was almost like someone had stopped you from being killed. But that was silly.

You bit your lip. You now were stuck in locked room, Nightmare could come back and get offended by anything you could've possibly done, you had lost your bag, you were quiet literally just minutes away from dying randomly by the hand of some psycho there. There was literally no way this could get worse.

Your eyes scanned the room searching for anything. You let out a cry of outrage

"HOW THE H-E DOUBLE FUCK DID THIS GET IN HERE." The scratchy blanket lay randomly across the desk, something that wasn't there moments before.

This could be useful.

But it was definitely cursed. And it kept following you...?  
Whatever...

Maybe you could make a trap for whoever came by next.

Or should you play it safe and find a way to pass the time?

Or try to kill yourself and end this hell? Surely it was better than being killed by one of them...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should reader:
> 
> A.) Kill themselves.
> 
> B.) Create a trap with the scratchy blanket.
> 
> C.) Play it safe and do nothing.
> 
> If the reader could hypothetically choose what limb they'd loose what would it be?
> 
> A.) Leg
> 
> B.) Arm
> 
> C.) Heg (Edit I accidentally typed Heg instead of Head but I'm leaving it b/c its funny.)
> 
> Should I make the blanket a love interest?
> 
> Yes or No?
> 
> I'm still answering questions BTW. Your comments make me so happy it makes me cry sometimes. 😙😄


	11. Crack & blanket fuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fuk de blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys due to popular demand I made a NON CANON crack chapter. You fuk the blanket heavily inspired by the "Step Ladder what are you doing comic" and the my iPad touched me inappropriately on my butt Yahoo question meme.
> 
> I hope y'all get at least one good grin.

You sat nervously on the couch, feeling tense as the scratchy blanket nudged against your rear. 

"Blanket-kun...what are you doing?" You asked, but it made no move to move. 

You felt unsure of what to do, on one hand part of you wanted this. Despite his rough edges he really was quiet nice, but this certainly wasn't they way to go about this.

A blush crept to your cheeks, and your breathing grew heavier. "B-baka! Stop touching my butt!" You squeaked out. But it ignored you, and it's touch was more obvious than ever.

You tried to squirm away, but no matter where you went it was always there. Your face was practically on fire, and tingles were breaking out from your butt.

You squealed and leapt away, the blanket tumbling after you. This time he landed on your breasts and you moaned out, "Ohh Blanket-Kun~" you felt shame, you couldn't fall for a forward advance like this. 

Butterflies fluttered nervously in your grunt and you tried to untangle yourself from it's grip. You somehow found yourself with Blanket-Kun's corner shoved down your mouth. You moaned at the strange taste, and began panting.

"B-blanket-kun...we..we can't do this here." Shivers trailed down you as the blanket stayed silent. You felt so flustered and tried to pull yourself away but failed. You gasped as the blanket began began rubbing at your crotch.

"O-oh Blanket-kun~ Pleaseee" you moaned softly and began grinding against it's touch. You couldn't contain yourself and began pulling your garments off, tossing them to an abandoned corner.

The blankets scratchy surface brought relief to your hot skin, and you moaned loudly in relief at the feeling. "Blanket-Kun~ that feels good" You gently guided a corner to your dripping pussy and stuffed it inside. You gave a breathy groan at the feeling and began moving against it. You felt like crying at the feeling.  
It hurt so good. 

Saliva dripped from your mouth and spotted the blanket and you groaned at the sight. You began moving faster, desperation pulling at your mind. Tears fell freely now, Blanket-kun felt so good in you.

Your walls clinched tightly and you came around Blanket-kun. A strange feeling flooded your pussy, and to your shock you could see some lint poking out. You pulled Blanket-kun and licked up the mess you made, assuring him it was no big deal.

You still felt odd though, Blanket-kun had no right to touch you like that without permission, and you began shivering. The blanket managed to make its way around your shoulders and held you comfortably. What would you do now? Blanket-kun clearly had came in you, would you have little washcloth babies?

You'd be an outcast from society, god what was wrong with you. You sobbed and clutched at Blanket-kun. What would you do, oh god.

What would happen to your once happy relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real chapter should be released later y'all. But guess what happened. My birth mother contacted my mom after 13+ years of silence to tell me I have a baby brother and she wanted to give me a Christmas gift.
> 
> I broke down crying over my baby brother  
> I have pics of him and he is ADORABLE his name is Ty and he'll be 1 on Valentines day, and he has 5 teeth.
> 
> I felt so happy I wrote a crack fic for y'all so yea..
> 
> Also if anyone wants to they can make an continuation of the Blanket-Kun fix, they can and I will def give you credit. Love y'all


	12. Detachment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Limb loss and scratchy blankets (non romantic)

You felt disappointed, you couldn't do anything until a skeleton appeared and you would trap them. Your body was aching, bruises splayed haphazardly across you. You rubbed at them, wincing at the pressure against them. You felt disgusting and were debating getting a shower. Was it a good idea?

Fuck it.

You squared your shoulders and walked determinedly to the bathroom. You stripped from your clothes. You jumped in the shower and got the fastest shower you'd ever gotten. You had been surprised when soaps had been in the shower, but pleased nonetheless.

You dried off and hurriedly redressed. You didn't like the thought of being naked and defenseless for long. You crept back into the room, no change.

You slipped silently into a corner hidden in the shadows. You gripped the blanket tightly in your hands, time passed so slowly you were growing tenser and tenser. Until~

You both felt and saw the center of the room fuzz and warp. A skeletal figure popped out and you took no time to register who it was before you leapt from your hiding spot and forced the blanket over their head.

You both fell to the ground with a solid * _oomphh_ * and you tried to pin them down. Emphasis on tried.

You barely registered the switch before you were forced backwards, the blanket shoved over your face. You gave a shout and tried to escape. This had gone badly. Oh shit who was it?

"not cool bruh," Oh thank god it was Fresh. Still bad, but at least it wasn't Error.

"O-oh sorry Fresh, I-I uh.." The blanket was forced into your mouth.

" **shut up.** " You felt your blood run cold at his voice. You began panicking and struggled under the blanket, trying to pull it off of you.

"Mmph. FressMsowilemego." You managed to free a hand and force it out from under the blanket.

" **i said shut up.** " Something slapped at your face and you jerked your hand back under. Your eyes felt hot, and your cheek was throbbing. What the hell was going on? You thought Fresh was on good terms with you.

You fell silent, and stopped struggling. A hand caressed your face where the slap was. "good girl." Another hand snaked its way to your throat.

"now. tell me. how did you get in here?" You felt confusion at his words. He must've been really angry at you to have abandoned his general slangy speech. Also didn't he just tell you to shut up?

The blanket pulled back slightly from your mouth, and you gasped for breath. You remained silent though, fearing for your life. An irritated growl sounded above you and you cowered underneath it.

" **answer. me**." He growled, and he lifted your shoulders and slammed them against the ground.

You remained silent, this had to be a trick. A ploy to make you speak. He gave a snarl and tore the blanket off of your face. You gave a gasp of surprise.

That...wasn't Fresh.

Cross was straddling your hips, and a scowl was on his face. His eyes were narrowed, and you felt your blood run cold. Why the fuck did you get him confused with Fresh?

No matter, you had to find a way out of this. You bit you lip, and gazed back fearfully at Cross. "I-I'm sorry Cross- I thought you were Fresh." Cross sneered at you.

"ya think?" His hand returned to your throat, and he squeezed tightly. You tried to claw at his hands, but he simply pinned them down.

You couldn't breath, and Cross laughed above you. His phalanges pricked at your neck, piercing the tender flesh. Your windpipe was being crushed, and black was fuzzing at the corner of your vision.

His grip loosened finally and you gasped for breath. Cross laughed at your embarrassing display, and you felt the tears fall down your cheeks in a steady stream.

"how pathetic, you filthy slut." He waved his hand, and a knife manifested itself into his hand. You shrieked and tried to pull away, but he laughed and dragged you closer to him. He manipulated the knife to trace along your stomach and slowly move towards your throat.

You sobbed and squirmed, stopping when the knife nicked what remained of your clothes. Cross only gave you a warning growl before he pulled the knife away from your torso. He set it down along your right arm and grinned menacingly at you.

"i think i need to teach you a lesson." The knife began slicing into your skin. "so here's what i'm going to do bitch. i'm going to cut your arm off, and you're going to remain quiet or i'll slice both off and cut your tongue out." He grinned when you gave him a horrified look, and tried to jerk your arm away.

"let's begin then shall we?" He began sawing at your arm. It hurt bad.

The tears were falling harder now, and your chest was rising and falling in panic. You bit into your lip trying to keep silent against the shearing agony, it began bleeding and Cross laughed darkly at that.

He was moving so slowly, to draw out pain as slowly and excruciatingly as possible. You could feel your sanity trying to fall away, but you tried to hold steadfast to it. You were failing, and failing hard. You had to do something, you couldn't take anymore of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should the reader call for help from? (Some will get you killed while others watch you bleed out, be sure to check old stats before making your decision)
> 
> A.) Nightmare
> 
> B.) Killer
> 
> C.) Axe
> 
> D.) Dusty
> 
> E.) Error
> 
> F.) Random (any random will come)
> 
> That's all I can give away without spoilers lol


	13. GAME OVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: character death and blood loss

You began screaming, ignoring Cross's warning. "AXE HELP ME-" Cross slammed a hand over your mouth and you both froze, waiting for something to happen.

...

Nothing happened. Cross turned towards you, his anger radiating in the air around you. He removed the knife from your half sawed off arm, and forced your mouth open.

"i warned you, but you didn't listen. so say goodbye to your tongue." He placed the knife in your mouth, lightly tracing along it. You stayed still, mentally praying for a hero. "let's begin then." You screwed your eyes shut for the attack that never came.

Cross was thrown off of you and slammed against the wall. You cried out in relief, and your tears began dwindling. You heard Cross yelling and the charge of a Gaster Blaster. You didn't look anywhere, choosing to keep your eyes shut. Someone else was yelling and you could hear them clashing in the background.

Until...

Until it stopped. The silence was eerie, and you could no longer hear Cross. Footsteps made their way over to you, thudding softly against the floor. You felt yourself get lifted softly, and you whimpered. You felt so cold and you felt dizzy. You realized with dismay your arm was further sawed off than you thought, and you were suffering major blood loss. If you didn't get help you'd die. You tried mumble weakly to your savior but they hushed you and set you gently on something.

You felt your damaged arm get pulled at softly, and you screamed at the sheering agony that spread from the limb. You sobbed as a phalange poked at it. Something licked up it, and you froze too shocked to register the pain. Axe continued licking at your bloody arm and was making lewd noises.

You felt dizzy and nauseous, and black was fuzzing at the corner of your eyes. "Axe..pl-please help me." You could feel your body shaking but he paid no mind to it. "A-axe please." Your pleading went in one ear and out the other. The black was creeping up faster and began covering your eyes.

It was over. You were dying and Axe was eating you. You gave a shuddering breath and fell unconscious. Your body survived for another 30 minutes before passing on.

# **Ending 1**  
* _Cross had been mad when you had been with Nightmare, he was absolutely furious. Even though it was only a crush he still felt outrage, how dare you touch him._ *

* _His original plan was to threaten you and scare you a bit. Maybe give you some good cuts or bruises. When you attacked him with the blanket his rage overwhelmed him and he wanted to cause you pain._ *

* _He had enjoyed the pained noises you made as he cut your arm off slowly. Then Axe appeared when you began screaming for him._ *

* _Axe was pissed when he appeared, and forced Cross off of you. He gave a glance at your bleeding body, and felt a sudden craving for your blood. He had to end this quickly. He fought with Cross for a few minutes before managing to dust the bastard._ *

* _His bones were dripping in sweat when he made his way to your weak body, he dropped beside you. Planning to help you, but the sight of your blood made him hungry and he couldn't resist a good meal. He lost his original plan and began cradling you. He licked at your arm and moaned at the delicacy of your blood. You shook in his arms as he took you to a nearby couch. He rested you on it, you tried to speak up but he hushed you, continuing his feast._ *

* _You tried talking but he ignored it. You soon fell silent, and your body grew colder. Axe felt slightly disappointed in himself. He'd lost another, and one he really liked too. No matter, there'd be others, and your body would make for an excellent meal._ *  
  


**#Restart?#**

¶Yes¶

¶No¶

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheheheeh.
> 
> This is falls fault. Give me a plan on what the reader should do. I might listen.
> 
> And I'm going to say this now.
> 
> When the reader escapes the Castle this book will end, but a new one will start with the Star Sanses. So it's up to y'all on when you want to escape.


	14. Quick question.

Ok so I need some questions answered.

If the hypothetically only Nightmare, Error, and Read remembered the deaths what should the reader do?

A.) Pretend she has no idea she died.

B.) Admit it

C.) Ignore all evidence of it

Oops readz accidentally pissed off someone when she accidentally got her head stuck in a wall.

A.) Apologize

B.) Offer something to calm their rage

C.) Beg for mercy

Ok that's all.

Do me a favor and tell me something funny, be it a joke or a real story I'm in dire need of a laugh.

Love y'all.


	15. Rebooted

You crashed into a hallway, with a gasp of breath.

What.

Just.

Happened?

You clutched panicked at your arm, but it was there. Your body was in near perfect condition. What the hell?

Wait. If you were alive that meant the reset option was still there. Only if you died but still! Your phone was tucked into your pocket, but you moved it and shoved it down your bra. If someone looked for it there you were already fucked. Literally and figuratively.

The real question was if anyone remembered the reset. You crept silently down the hall, before pausing to check your stats.

# **Dusty (???@??)**  
Hate: 0  
Lust: 0  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 0  
Murderous Urges: 0  
Trust: 0

¶???¶

# **Axe (The Butcher)**  
Love: 0  
Obsession: 21  
Lust: 14  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 0  
Murderous Urges: 12  
Trust: -6

¶Why the hell do you look so familiar.¶

# **Nightmare (God of the Realm of Dreams)**

Hate: 39  
Lust: 96  
Possessiveness: 36  
Jealousy: 13  
Murderous Urges: 2  
Trust: -56

¶Can't believe you were stupid enough to get killed, rather depressed he didn't get to do it.¶

# **Fresh (The Parasite)**

Love: 36 💜  
Obsession: 98  
Lust: 42  
Possessiveness: 35  
Jealousy: 62  
Murderous Urges: 21  
Trust: 28

¶Holy funk, you're cute, he wants to see more.¶

# **Error (The Destroyer)**  
Hate: 79  
Lust: 74  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 0  
Murderous Urges: 51  
Trust: -65

¶He's calmer now, seeing that you died calmed his irritation.¶

# **Cross ($7#:@ &#)**  
Hate: ???  
Lust: ???  
Possessiveness: ???  
Jealousy: ???  
Murderous Urges: ???  
Trust: ???

¶ERROR 401 CHARACTER NOT FOUND¶

# **Killer (The Assassin)**  
Hate: 62  
Lust: 43  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 3  
Murderous Urges: 70  
Trust: -78

¶Wants to hear you scream.¶

...

That was ominous. And what the fuck was up with Cross's stats? Clearly Nightmare and Error remembered you. (You breathed outwards in relief at Error's stats.)

You unpaused and moved forwards, taking care to avoid the hallway Dusty had been in. You continued this way for a while. That was until you were slammed into the wall.

"Hello pet~" Nightmare's tendrils wrapped tightly around your body, holding you firmly in the air.  
"Enjoy your little experience with Cross?" He laughed cruelly, his eyelight focused on your face.

"W-who? I-I just got here...put me down!" You lied, wiggling firmly in the offending limbs. Nightmare simply glowered at you, until you relented.

"Fine...I remember." Nightmare's grin sharpened at that and you swallowed dryly.

"Good pet... Now don't lie to me again or you'll get punished. And I'd watch your words with the others...they won't always be merciful like me." He sneered at you.

The tentacles dropped you to the ground with surprising tenderness and he vanished away.

For some odd reason the entire incident made you think of "Spooky scary skeletons, and they did send shivers down your spine..."

You continued onwards, skillfully avoiding the master bedroom and tower. Everything was going fine, you planned to try to get to the basement or find a skeleton and try to raise stats with them.

You paraded down the hallway before noticing something odd. You had been down that hallway previously in the last reset. But there hadn't been a gaping hole in the wall.

You edged your way to it. It was large enough to reach into. You nervously leaned in searching it for anything inside. In the far back of the wall you could see something laying there. You couldn't quiet reach it so you began wiggling your way inside. You got about to your hips before you could reach and and you snagged it and went to crawl back-

You were stuck.

Shit!

You were stuck!

You struggled there, turning and twisting trying to loosen yourself, but to no success. You had fit in so easily what was the problem getting out.

" ~~well well...what do we have here?~~ " You froze in your struggling as Error spoke quietly behind you. Dark intent and malice evident in his tone.

You kicked a foot out, but it was halted by strings. You couldn't see Error, this was so bad. You fought against the waver in your voice.

"Let me go please." You spoke calmly, despite your internal panic.

Error laughed mockingly behind you and you gave a growl in irritation.  
" ~~hm perhaps not...~~ " His voice grew an octave deeper, and his normal pops and glitches evened out. " ** ~~it seems to me you're trespassing, who said you could get into the walls, in fact how the fuck did you get past solid stone walls???~~** " His voice whined slightly and your cringed at the noise.

You shrugged confusedly as best you could and you could practically hear Error rolling his eyes in the annoyed huff he gave.

" ~~so here's how this is going to go.. pest. i'll get you out of there on one condition.~~  
 ~~you let me fuck you, and i'll not kill you and fuck your corpse. understand?~~ " You shuddered and froze as you realized what he said.

What...

What should you do?  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm should the reader accept or deny? (Don't worry none of the options will kill them yet)
> 
> A.) Allow Error to do whatever (increase positive stats with him)
> 
> B.) Stay silent (???)
> 
> C.) Refuse (raise stats with another)
> 
> Y'all what is up with all the sudden Dark Sanses fics? Like seriously it went from nothing to a TON almost overnight? Have me and Orion's_doubt started a trend?
> 
> Thanks from the jokes. I have one for y'all.
> 
> *My dating life*


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL this is smut and I feel lowkey disappointed but I'm brain dead from a sleepover with a friend. I love y'all and you are all SIMPs
> 
> Hope ya enjoy

You struggled momentarily in the hole, before giving up. "...fine. Do whatever you pervert." Error gave an exasperated noise and you hear him shuffling around. You felt nervous as you couldn't move to see what he was doing, and you could feel him sliding your jeans off.

He yanked your underwear off and tossed them haphazardly away. You squirmed as strings wrapped awkwardly around your thighs and held your ass in the air. You shuddered as phalanges gripped tightly at your ass, and you could feel the power thrumming behind them.

" ~~good girl...~~ " He traced random shapes along your rear and you flinched as they slowly traveled lower. " ~~hm. you're not wet enough...i'll have to fix that~~." His phalanges rubbed dutifully along your slit and you jerked in the hole.

Error gave a bark of laughter and continued his touches. More strings secured you so your lower half couldn't move now. You tensed up as his touch was removed momentarily, and your body was bent uncomfortably upwards. 

You heard Error shuffling around and you didn't know what to expect. Was he already going to-

You felt his face against your lower lips and hot tingles spread through you. The first lick felt weird but strangely euphoric at the same time. You felt your legs twitching as Error began a relentless assault with his tongue. The mass assortment of tongues were all over you, the ones that weren't fitting inside were lathing around your legs.

You felt your back arch, and you could feel yourself growing wetter at his ministrations, the coil grew tighter and you knew you were about to cum.

  
Error stopped and withdrew from your cunt with a chuckle. You gave a small squeak of irritation. " ~~beg~~." Error hands clutched at your ass, digging his claws deep into your skin.

" ~~beg and i'll finish.~~ " You whimpered as his phalanges began stroking around your cunt.

You bit your lip, you didn't want to beg, and this entire situation was stupid. Error shoved a phalange inside you again you shook as he began curling his fingers.

You broke, unable to take anymore teasing. " ~~Error, please-~~ " He removed his phalanges and you resisted the urge to scream. It was soon replaced however with something much larger. 

You were stuck unable to move as Error pounded into you. You shrieked hands grasping wildly searching for something to hold, but you couldn't keep a grip n anything.

The force of Error's thrusts shoved you around the hole and you could feel your waist bruising from being shunted into the wall. You panted out his name, and he laughed sadistically at that.

Error was groaning and his thrusts were becoming more erratic and less controlled. You could feel his length pulsing and you felt the first splash of precum in your cunt and you shrieked as he pulled out, a mixture of your cum dripping from you.

You flinched as the strings around your thighs pulled you out of the wall with a quiet pop, and you slumped to the ground. 

Error gave an appreciative chuckle and teleported away leaving a static poof behind. You lay there stunned before searching for your clothes. Your underwear was missing and your jeans were half way across the hallway somehow.

You had to get out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should reader deal with next. 
> 
> A.) Killer
> 
> B.) Dusty
> 
> Should she sell her soul for protection?
> 
> A.) Yes
> 
> B.) No
> 
> Warning: If Nightmare's love stats get to high the game will automatically end. Obsession and Jealousy are included.


	17. Apologizes for no updates.

Alright y'all wanted to say I'm sorry I haven't update as of late (outside of my usual day to every other day) I have been CRAZY busy because of the holidays.

I came out as aromantic to my friend and she came out as bi to me. I had no idea so we spent all of Monday celebrating it in private. Tuesday I got dragged out by my family all day to view local Christmas lights and I fell asleep on my floor and didn't make it to my bed.

Was going to do it Wednesday morning but I had a killer headache. I am happy to say its almost completely gone. So as a make up gift I will work on this story and my Fairy Tale Au stories and make both chapters longer than usual, so put up with a slight delay. I should have it out by Christmas eve afternoon by the latest.

Happy Holidays!

BTW tell me some of the odd traditions u guys have or even funny stories.

(Mine is that when hiding my elf on the shelf for my little sister i accidentally caught it on fire and now my precious Snowflake's leg is shriveled up and somehow crystalized. [Its name is Snowflake] and a few years ago our yard caught on fire on Christmas day and we had to call the fire department b/c we were having a drought and lived in the middle of the woods lol)

Also I apologize for any grammar errors in my stories. Sometimes autocorrect tries to "help"

Also I really apologize if I favor Nootmare to much, he's like my absolute fav.

Love yall


	18. Fwubwwuejdjdjd

You felt numb as you wandered through the endless halls. The shadows felt more menacingly than ever, and it seemed to grow darker when you had negative thoughts. You decided to listen to some advice a friend gave you and hummed random meme songs, the vibe died almost immediately every time.

You still felt unease and paranoia, and you could occasionally feel eyes on your back. No one was ever there so you scratched it off to your imagination. You grew jumpier, and you caught yourself searching nervously for the culprit.

As you traversed a new corridor you hadn't seen before a slight movement caught your eyes and you jumped wildly to the side. A figure stood leaning against the hall, you could see a cape fluttering behind them, and you felt your blood run cold.

Dusty shoved away from the wall and grinned darkly at you. You felt your sins crawling and you stepped backwards, nerves prickling at you. He laughed at your movements and you knew he had every right to.

You were exhausted and filthy, you hadn't had a chance to rest and you had no way to defend yourself. You had a weapon of sorts, the only use the hole had was that it wielded a lead pipe which you'd been dragging around for the past hour.

You watched Dusty, flinching every time he shifted. He smirked at that, and you could see the sick amusement in his sockets.

He clearly didn't remember you, but you could feel the curiosity radiating off of him. The tension was thick in the air, and you felt yourself falter with each passing second. 

Seconds ticked by and he went eerily still, his gaze straying to just over your shoulder. You nervously gazed at him, worry growing at the semi shocked expression on his face. Despite your best urges to not look behind you, you gave into your nerves and were greeted by the unsurprisingly empty hallway behind you.

Although it had only been for less than a second, Dusty was now in front you, a sharpened bone poking at the underside of your chin. He angled your face upwards, guiding your movements with the weapon. He grinned in amusement at your fearful expression, and you shuddered at it. The knife pricked your skin at your shudder and you could feel blood beading at it. 

"hey little mouse." His voice was deep and grating, coldness dripping from his words. "i've seen you around. saw you fuckin 'round with error. ain't seen him this irritated at someone for a while. you seemed to have dodged a bullet with him." His words sent shivers down your spine, and you barely managed to restrict yourself from moving your head again.

An arm wrapped around your waist and the bone dissipated to your relief. Dusty pulled you close to him, his now free hand tracing loose patterns around the back of your throat.

He nuzzled his face into your filthy hair and inhaled deeply. You stayed unmoving. What was happening, in the previous run he wanted to murder you??? Clearly he was bipolar or something like that.

He hummed at you and stroked at your hair gently threading his phalanges through it and smiling when you shivered at the intimacy of it. "oh little mouse~ don't you like this? you feel s o g o o d to me. almost makes me want to spare you. so tell you what mouse, i'll give you a head start, if you don't make it out of the hallway in half a minute i'll incinerate you." You shoved away from him wide eyed when he began counting slowly. 

You turned on your heel and dashed away, terror and adrenaline fueling your speed. You doubt you'd ever run this fast again, and the whining charge of a blaster behind you forced you to double your efforts.

Dusty was absolutely bipolar or some shit like that. The way he casually almost killed you disturbed you to no end. You saw a new corridor that branched off to the side and you dove into it. A blast shot out milliseconds later, filling the entire hall in a streak of white. If you hadn't seen the corridor you'd've been dead where you stood.

You could hear the sneer in Dusty's voice as he assured you he wouldn't grant you mercy next time you met. You lay on the ground panting, body locked up from fear and your heart was pounding.

You felt hungry, miserable, and exhausted. With a weary sigh you forced yourself to your feet, you needed to find a hiding place to recuperate and gather yourself together. You trudged along, movements even slower than before and your head began pounding. Between the exhaustion and the pain you were in you began dragging. Feet scraping along the ground. You had to shift against the wall to keep your balance, and you felt the world spinning slightly. You could see what vaguely looked like the kitchens far ahead, and you eagerly tried to hurry towards it.

...

You crashed to the ground your body locked up, your energy was totally spent and you panicked as you couldn't move your limbs at all. Your eyes shut themselves shut, and you were shunted into darkness. 

Eventually you realized you were floating softly. You hesitantly opened your eyes and found you were in a deep void. You stared into the nothingness and it stared back.

"Hi! You look awful!" The voice was odd, it was constantly shifting between tones. Not like pitches but voices. It would be female, then male, then female. It sounded strung randomly together and your skim crawled at it.

  
"Not one for talking huh?" You felt flustered as you realized you'd never responded to the voice. "That's ok! I've been watching your adventures and I don't blame you for not talking." The voice giggled, the sound echoing painfully in the void.

"You've been causing some trouble now haven't you! You're not abiding by the rules...that's not good. You're supposed to be getting good stats with them. Especially Nightmare. It is his castle you know." You opened your mouth to argue but the void somehow flooded into your mouth, you couldn't spit it out but you could painfully breath it.

"Hehe! Why do you keep trying to escape instead of trying to become friends with them. I'm sure it would be totally safe. No deaths at all!" Your body was shaking as the voice grew deep and dipped in its tone. 

"Hey! Why don't you give your soul to me? I could take care of it so one of the others don't steal it away!" You shook your head no almost immediately without any hesitation, that seemed like a really bad idea. "Oh..that's ok! Let me know of you change your mind! I'll always be willing to help you!" You heard the disappointment dripping from the mass entanglement of voices, and felt slightly guilty. It was for the best.

The voice laughed darkly, all traces of disappointment gone.   
"You need to follow the original game design plan, dating included, to escape. Now..be a good girl and get in there and.  
Obey. The. Rules." You couldn't move as the void suddenly solidified and began squeezing your body.

"That's all~ ta taaaa!" You could feel it in your soul that the owner of the voice was gone and the void released its hold on you. It felt calmer again, as if it was the voice itself. You felt the void leave your mouth and you took in a gasping breath of air. You choked from the large intact and began coughing violently. When the fit passed you were still there.

Floating silently, you goofed around a bit because: hey, you were floating!  
You couldn't feel any evident time passing and you soon gave into the need to sleep. You could figure it out later.  
Right now you..

You really needed..

Some..

Some..

Rest....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my DUDES! Merry Christmas I hope you have a VERY happy holiday, if you don't celebrate Christmas have a wonderful week. So a few things before I ask my normal questions.
> 
> I recently update my Fairy Tale AU with what I believe is the best long shot I've ever done. I worked super hard on it so if you haven't read it at all please check it out.
> 
> Ok so the should the reader try to steal from the kitchens and get food?
> 
> A.) No
> 
> B.) Yes, steal an apple.
> 
> C.) Yes, steal a random item
> 
> The reader will encounter Killer soon, how should she handle him?
> 
> A.) Calmly
> 
> B.) Fearfully
> 
> C.) Radically


	19. NOT A CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author lies to you.

Alright! So I hope y'all had an excellent day/night and I have some things to say really quick.

I am going on vacation Monday through Thursday so there will be no UPDATES

Second of all I have a Tumblr account now https://totallynotnerdy63.tumblr.com   
So like follow me or something.

Idk.

Also I need y'all to tell me why y'all got into the fandom and simp so hard for skeletons?

(I got in because I thought Sans was hilarious, took me 2 weeks to find "undertail" and it exploded from there)

So yeeeeeeeeeah...

Anyways ciao


	20. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update until Thursday or Friday :"

You shivered as reality came blaring back. You felt weak, your stomach growling uncontrollably, but otherwise well rested. A sharp pang of hunger made you wince as you pulled yourself from the floor. How long had you been out?

Your phone buzzed slightly on the floor and you gave it a look. Half expecting a new monster to appear from it.

Nothing happened, but a small blinking light alerted you that you had notifications. Your limbs shook as you grabbed it tentatively. You, thankfully, remembered to pause the world before checking the menu.

# **Dusty (???@??)**  
Hate: 6-?  
Lust: 4  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 0  
Murderous Urges: 56  
Trust: -23

¶You smelled nice, you also run hella fast.¶

# **Axe (The Butcher)**  
Love: 0  
Obsession: 21  
Lust: 14  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 0  
Murderous Urges: 12  
Trust: -6

¶You're hungry. He wants to feed you.¶

# **Nightmare (God of the Realm of Dreams)**

Hate: 38  
Lust: 92  
Possessiveness: 36  
Jealousy: 13  
Murderous Urges: 2  
Trust: -56

¶Wonders if you've found the other ones yet.¶

# **Fresh (The Parasite)**

Love: 32 💜  
Obsession: 98  
Lust: 42  
Possessiveness: 35  
Jealousy: 62  
Murderous Urges: 21  
Trust: 28

¶Wants some totally radical cuddles.¶

# **Error (The Destroyer)**  
Hate: 67  
Lust: 74  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 2  
Murderous Urges: 57  
Trust: -78

¶...¶

# **Cross ($7#:@ &#)**  
Hate: ???  
Lust: ???  
Possessiveness: ???  
Jealousy: ???  
Murderous Urges: ???  
Trust: ???

¶ERROR 401 CHARACTER NOT FOUND¶

# **Killer (The Assassin)**  
Hate: 62  
Lust: 45  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 3  
Murderous Urges: 70  
Trust: -78

¶You remind him of a caged songbird. Beautiful but forever trapped.¶

* _Ping_ *

New achievements!

# **First Death!**  
~Congratulations you've died for the first time. Be careful or it'll happen again! <3\. (Reward: another chance.)

# **Adventures with ????**  
~Oops! You've encountered something you shouldn't have. Better follow what they say or you could get into trouble.  
😼.~

You felt your skin crawling at the stats, and you felt your blood turn to ice at the achievements. You had to move though, there was no time to delay.

You shuffled forward, wincing at each stab of pain. Your stomach felt like it was eating itself and you shivered. You could see the kitchen ahead and you hurried towards it, silently hoping there was something you could swipe.

You stumbled into the dark room, blindly swiping at the cabinets. You could see a shockingly dark apple laying tantalizingly in a bowl of fruit, and you could feel random articles of food in the pantry.

Drool dripped from your house, but logic soon over ran your hunger. The will to live prevailed and you sadly removed your once eager hand from the pantry.

Your stomach growled as you shut it and turned dejectedly away. You immediately bumped into a chest and leapt backwards, stuttering out apologizes. Axe's eyelight was focused on your face, before drifting down to your empty hand. He stared at it before turning back to you.

Your stomach growled loudly and Axe looked upset. "when the hell was the last time you ate lamb?" He snarked out, a snarl decorating his face when you shrugged.

His hand shoved its way into a pocket and removed a granola bar. He ripped the wrapper off and shoved the bar towards you. "eat, or i'll make you." His phalanges twitched around the bar, and your mind went blank.

"Uhhh"

His arm shot out quickly and forced the bar into your mouth, you stumbled backwards in surprise as he watched you expectantly.

You chocked it down, and Axe beamed at you. He patted your head and walked into a closet. A moment passed and nothing happened. You peered forward and were greeted by an empty room. Axe was gone and you felt semi satisfied.

Despite Axe's willingness for you to eat, you didn't want to risk someone's wrath. So you stumbled away from the kitchens searching for the entrance to the basement.

You felt exhausted as you wandered along, you now despised your once favorite game. You hated every thing about this place. You couldn't deny that you loved the thrill of it though. Some sick dark part of you enjoyed this. Your mind was fighting itself and you winced as you stumbled in your distracted state.

"hello." You shrieked and leapt wildly around, fists punching wildly at the air.  
Killer stood smugly in the shadows, the target on his chest thrumming and pulsing while goop poured in torrents from his eyesockets.

Without the eyelights he was much scarier than some of the others and you forced yourself to stay calm. "Uhm hi dude?" You forced out, being careful not to remove your eyes from him.

"what's a pretty thing like you doing in a hellhole like this?" You eyed him nervously shifting slightly. Killer caught that and grinned menacingly.

"Uhm nothing much?" Despite your attempt to remain calm you heard your voice rise in pitch, ending with a tiny squeak.

Killer's target flickered brighter momentarily and you barely caught the look on his face.

A extremely predatorial grin flashed at you for a second before disappearing into an uninterested expression again.

You stepped backwards, fear fueling your step. Killer loomed over you, an arm looped around the back of your neck. A dark sneer decorated his face as he leaned in.

"sup bruhs!" You jerked your head to the side, and Killer missed and his teeth scraped along your cheek. Fresh and all his glory stood a few feet away. Killer gave an irritated growl and his hand on your waist (which you just noticed BTW) clenched slightly.

"fresh, wtf. i'm busy." Killer spat out, hurriedly trying to remove him.

"yeah sure...need to steal away this candy cane for a bit." Your cheeks flushed slightly at the nickname.

"what the hell no?"

Fresh's glasses flashed your name at you and you flinched when he spoke.  
"y/n come here. now." His voice went dark, and it sounded absolutely terrifying.

You felt Killer hold you tighter and you felt divided. You were nervous about Fresh, but Killer seemed to live up to his name. What should you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should the reader do?
> 
> A.) Go to Fresh
> 
> B.) Stay with Killer
> 
> C.) ???


	21. I can't stop sneezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You mother fuckers chose this.
> 
> Happy New Year btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK FROM JESUS XAMP BITCHES

The tension in the air was so thick you were faltering under its hold. Killer's grip on you was becoming almost unbearable and Fresh's glare was piercing your soul. You limply remained still in Killer's arms, not even attempting to leave. Fresh's tooth glinted ominously as Killer began chuckling.

A phalange swiped across your chest causing you to flinch in his hold. Despite your want to yell for him to stop you remained silent. Fresh took a step forward. Careless hands removing his sunglasses and looping them into his shirt neck.

You gasped when his gaze turned towards you. A soul resided in his socket and trailing out of the socket were four long tendrils. They waved loosely in the air before retracting themselves into his skull. A horrified expression decorated your face and despite the grave situation you couldn't bring yourself to remove it.

Killer pulled you closer to his chest, forcing your head to rest upon his ribcage. You shivered as a hand trailed down your body, and you heard Fresh give a low growl behind you. You felt so frightened and the want to live overwhelmed your submissive state. Gathering your strength you shoved away from Killer and ducked away from his grip. Fresh had gotten closer and Killer had an almost drunken dazed look resting on his face. He laid you no mind, but was keeping a careful eye on Fresh.

Fresh had glanced momentarily at you before resuming his movements to Killer. His phalanges were popping with magic, and cracks filled the air.

You stared wide eyed at the situation, should you interfere? Killer snapped out of his dazed state and with a lazy grin he glared imposingly at Fresh.

Fresh's grin was eerie and you felt your skin crawl at it. You had to interfere. "F-fresh! It's-it's ok!" You stumbled forwards snagging his jacket and tugging it towards yourself.

He glanced at you momentarily, before losing interest and turning back towards Killer. Now that you were closer you could fully feel the aura radiating off of him, hate and murderous urges all focused at Killer.

A sideways glance at Killer informed you that he was completely disinterested in the threat towards him and he was scrolling through... A phone.

Wait.

Phone.

Your hand lashed upwards feeling the outside of your bra for your phone but to your despair it was missing. You released a strangled squeak and leapt forwards, reaching for the phone.

Killer dodged with ease, his target flaring as he used magic pinning you to the ground, Fresh gave a snarl and you heard a whining charge. Was he insane? Using a blaster in close combat like this was insane!

"W-wait! F-fresh don't fire that thin-" You felt the scene happening in slow motion. You grew hyper focused on your surrounding. Down to the cracks on the floor, the frozen movement of Fresh, the familiar tint of the pause room, Killer's quiet fiddling on your phone.

You tried to force yourself to your feet, but gravity's hold on you increased tenfold. Killer gave you an appreciative look over, eyes lingering momentarily on your ass. He took a few short steps closer to you, and kneeled down to your height.

"that was a close call wasn't it sweetheart?" His hand brushed through your hair, and he lifted a few locks sniffing them deeply.

"i believe you owe me some thanks, buuuuuut. you were so nice to me earlier and didn't run i'll make a deal with you. i can cash in on a favor at any time and you will behave compliantly and do it." He leaned in closer to you, his voice a dark whisper. "or i'll kill you."

Your blood ran cold at that, and you almost begged him to let you go. He sat down, leaning against the wall and you felt gravity loosen it's hold on you. With a simple wave of his hand you were dragged into his lap. You felt frozen at the intimacy of the act as he cuddled into your shoulder. His phalanges were softly brushing through your hair, and you felt your body instinctively lean into him. You felt your eyes trying to drift shut, and your body shook slightly as you fought the urge to cuddle into him.

Killer wrapped his jacket tightly around you, forcing you even closer to him. His target thrummed in a steady beat against your side. You needed to get out of this, your phone vibrated loosely to your side, and Killer gave you a smug look, an arm holding you secure as he picked it up again scrolling through god knows what.

His face had a look of dark amusement and he laughed darkly at whatever he saw. After a few taps, he threw it to the side and resumed his cuddling. Despite him being all bones, he was shockingly comfortable, but you couldn't go to sleep like this! So many bad things could happen, and you needed to remove yourself from..

From..

Him..... ~~zzzzzz~~

* * *

* _New Achievement_ *

# **Helpless Romantic**  
~Despite the absolute horror of the situation you seem to enjoy this odd treatment. (Mentally Unstable Much?) You are more susceptible now to romantic attempts for your attention.

Would you like to keep this on?

* _tap_ *

-Deleting achievement, all settings for it were set to default. You CANNOT unlock it again, nor turn it off.-

# **(Y/N L/N)**  
\- Age: 23   
\- Sex: Female   
\- Days Survived: 5  
\- HP: 72/80  
Facts: Enjoys hot showers, loves piano, eats less than she should, video games are her favorite pass time, and her favorite color is Vanta Black.

# **(Stats 🔓)**  
Monsters Fucked- 2 ½  
Stalkers - 5  
Deaths - 1

∆Check Y/N?∆  
~ Yes  
~ No

* _tap_ *

∆Sleeping in your arms, wants to leave this place.∆

* _tap_ *

-Delete ????? Character's stats? There will be no saving it, nor viewing it's stats again.-

* _tap_ *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should the reader:
> 
> A.) Seek medical help.
> 
> B.) ???
> 
> C.)Call for assistance.
> 
> D.) ???
> 
> Reader has a huge chance at escaping. What should she do?
> 
> A.) Alt F4?
> 
> B.) Take it but delay escape in case of trap.
> 
> C.) Do it cautiously
> 
> Sup morons I apologize deeply for any error I just got back from vacation/camp and Im exhausted on the 30 of December I swam a whole mile and went down as a legend in camp for being the only female to do it entirely (couldn't feel my legs afterwards lol) the water was so cold.
> 
> We had a girls fight night in the cabin at like 2 in the morning and we literally had 2 rules. No getting off the mattresses we were using and no throwing punches. (Imagine like 20 teenager girls who drank a ton of energy drinks and were crazy hyper and wanted to beat eachother up violently to become good friends with each other [yes I participated] )
> 
> We had people biting each other and strangling each other with shirts, until someone dislocated her arm and had to go to the hospital. 
> 
> She's good now lol.
> 
> I woke up Thursday morning with a sore throat and double ear infection.
> 
> Went home and got in pretty late, stayed up till like 11:56 fell asleep then got up at like 12:47 and was like SHIT I MISSED THE COUNT DOWN.
> 
> Got up this morning and had to go to the Walk in Clinic with a nasty cold (from swimming) also discovered that the reason I passed out at camp was because of a double ear infection.
> 
> So yayyyy. I don't have Corona tho and I'm feeling a bit better this evening. Sorry if the chapter seems weird tho.


	22. Escape?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright. So y'all don't flip out imma say this has graphic descriptions of violence.

You stirred softly, your body ached from its position and you winced as a sharp pain spiked from your leg. Killer was long gone, and your leg felt extremely painful. With a confused sigh you brushed your hand against the offending limb and let out a strangled shriek.

A large red bone was protruding from your shin, the surrounding wound was strangely not that covered with blood. You felt like fainting at the gruesome sight and you forced yourself to look away, willing yourself to look at anything but it. Laying beside you was a note:

"stick around kiddo, or not. not up to me what you choose to do. i wouldn't recommend it though. i'm sure you're wondering why i did this, easy.  
i wanted you to see what i could easily do to you. i suggest you refrain from moving around to much, it's gonna hurt like hell. be a good girl now."

You felt bile rise in your throat, and you fought the urge to vomit. The act yesterday was an absolute lie. You slammed your hand down and to your surprise you found you were in a bed, not that it helped your feelings, but it still made you flush slightly.

(What. This is wrong, * _but it's so intimate and romantic_ *)

You forced the game to pause, snatching your (thankfully) nearby phone. You checked the stats immediately.

# **Dusty (???@??)**  
Hate: 6-?  
Lust: 4  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 31  
Murderous Urges: 56  
Trust: -23

¶Saw Killer carrying you around like some insane prince. Wants to hold you like he did.¶

# **Axe (The Butcher)**  
Love: 0  
Obsession: 21  
Lust: 14  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 0  
Murderous Urges: 12  
Trust: -6

¶Wonders where you disappeared to.¶

# **Nightmare (God of the Realm of Dreams)**

Hate: 30  
Lust: 92  
Possessiveness: 36  
Jealousy: 18  
Murderous Urges: 2  
Trust: -56

¶You seem more interesting than he thought¶

# **Fresh (The Parasite)**

Love: 37 💜  
Obsession: 98  
Lust: 42  
Possessiveness: 41  
Jealousy: 62  
Murderous Urges: 21  
Trust: 28

¶Feels disappointed that Killer got you, has calmed down now.¶

# **Error (The Destroyer)**  
Hate: 21  
Lust: 74  
Possessiveness: 3  
Jealousy: 8  
Murderous Urges: 57  
Trust: -78

¶Wants to hold you like Killer did.¶

# **Cross ($7#:@ &#)**  
Hate: ???  
Lust: ???  
Possessiveness: ???  
Jealousy: ???  
Murderous Urges: ???  
Trust: ???

¶ERROR 401 CHARACTER NOT FOUND¶

# **Killer (The Assassin)**

¶FILE NOT FOUND¶

# **(Y/N L/N)**  
\- Age: 23   
\- Sex: Female  
\- Days Survived: 6  
\- HP: 45/80  
Facts: Enjoys hot showers, loves piano, eats less than she should, video games are her favorite pass time, and her favorite color is Vanta Black.

You felt your heart stop when you read your HP. That was bad, you need help now. Your eyes drifted back upwards. Killer's stats were gone, they just disappeared. That wasn't good, you would be unable to check the stats for him anymore. What caused it? You wondered to yourself. Could he have done something?

You dismissed the thoughts, unpausing the world, and forcing yourself upwards. Your leg felt like it had been sawed off, and you fluttered your eyes, keeping tears back.

You had to escape. There would be no more stalling. You couldn't take anymore of this. You pulled yourself onto shaking legs, you needed to find help be it a first aid box, or the least dangerous monster to help you.

You stumbled forward, tears pooling at your eyes from each step. The bone as slicing into your flesh, blood trailing from the disturbed wound. You managed to find the door outwards and you fell out, feeling relief at escaping the dark space.

You trudged down the hall, splatters of blood trailing behind you. You couldn't feel your leg anymore, but it was getting harder to move and eventually you had to lean against a wall, hoping silently you had a bandaid.

A crack to your left made you fall backwards in shock and fear, and you landed on your already wounded leg. You heard a splintering noise, and you began sobbing at the sharp pain that shot out from your leg.

A sudden rush of blood fell from your leg with a sickening splatter and you flinched as Axe, who had teleported beside you, kneeled down beside your leg. His hand gripped on the bone and he yanked it out, immediately blood flowed rapidly from the wound, but was soon halted as a feeling of relief covered it.

Axe's hand glowed a soft green as he rubbed it around the injury, healing the gaping hole. You exhaled shakily as the pain was lifted, and you felt much better. Axe lifted your blood coated leg to his mouth and began licking the blood off, you were oblivious the relief overwhelming your other senses.

A moment passed before Axe lowered your leg, and you had come back to reality. You knew nothing of what he'd done, and you gave him a water grimace. You felt cautious towards him, but it seemed that he didn't leave you to bleed out this time.

Axe's eye was focused intently on your face, and you sat there unsure of what to do. He then moved so fast you barely registered it. Arms wrapping around you he held you close to him. Your face was smooshed into his chest, and he patted lethargically at your hair. You remained in that position for a few minutes before he leaned backwards. He pressed his teeth to your forehead and teleported away, as if trying to escape from you.

You sat there stunned before standing shakily onto your legs. Your leg was now safe to stand on, and you could walk without limping. You felt energized and you scrambled out of there, leaving the puddles of blood behind you on the floor.

You soon stumbled upon the throne room, and almost screamed when you realized something. One of the keys to the exit was hidden in there. It was somewhere on the throne, you eyed it cautiously. There was normally at least one monster keeping watch, but the was nothing there. The throne was huge, ornate, decorations were carved into it, and it look like something out of a fairy tale. It would easily take two, maybe three humans. (Or one large monster) you mused.

Quietly you crept forwards, hands reaching for the throne. You felt exposed when you reached it, being in the center of an empty room did that to people. You felt softly along the throne searching for the compartment, no luck. It changed every game so you had to check all over. You glanced around searching for movement, before making a risky move and crawled underneath the throne.

You felt around underneath the seat and gave a triumphant grin when you felt the clink of a key falling from a tiny crevice. You snagged it and crawled out quickly. A quick glance around the room informed you, that you were still alone. You leapt to your feet and rounded to the front of the throne.

You screamed when you realized Nightmare was there, an amused sneer on his face. You swallowed dryly and shoved the key into your pocket as inconspicuously as possible.

He was sitting on his throne, tall and imposing. His tentacles waved behind him, and his eye watched every movement you made. " **Oh pet~** " he rose from his seat and took a step towards you. " **You've been busy haven't you?** " His tentacles curled behind him, and his aura seemed to darken.

Your mind was panicking, desperate for any idea. Nightmare came closer, a hand grasping your chin and forcing you to maintain eye contact with but . You felt fear root you to the spot and his grin seemed downright malicious.

Your heart was racing as he pulled himself closer to you, bare inches separating your bodies. In your sheer panic you got the idea to surprise him long enough to escape. Adrenaline and muddled thoughts fueling your next action you forced yourself to kiss him. Nightmare immediately recoiled, he was stunned from your action and in his state you shoved away from him and ran, uncaring of the direction you went in, as long as you made it to one of the side exits you were good.

You ran uncaring of stealth, your hand firmly wrapped around the key, you ran haphazardly through the halls searching for one of the exits. Until finally you found one you made a dive for it, skidding across the ground. You could hear voices behind you. But you paid them no mind you fumbled the key into the lock and almost knocked the door down trying to get it open.

You finally succeeded in opening it, you slipped outside and found yourself in the castles courtyard.

You broke into a dead run, heading towards the tree that helped you over the wall. You were almost out~ you had to do it.

Your hand latched onto the base of the tree and you began the climb up it. You knew you would be able to ride a vine down on the other side, you did have one singular problem though. You realized as you reached the top and grasped at the vines, you had no clue where you were going. The moon was very dim and would supposed you could go to the other kingdom. But what direction was it? You slid down the vines, keeping a watchful eye on the monster that had appeared in the courtyard and was watching your movements with a displeased frown. You couldn't tell who it was though, the moon refusing to douse them in light.

Your feet touched the ground outside of the walls, and you breathed outwards in relief, you were out of there.

Now. Where to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy. So uhh yea. I did this. The reader still has to make it to Dream before this is book is over and they can still very much die on the journey there.
> 
> Y'all need to reread some of the older chapters to be positive about your choices.
> 
> Which direction should the reader run in  
> (Hint: its the opposite of the "safe" direction y'all picked previously)
> 
> A.) North
> 
> B.) West
> 
> C.) East
> 
> D.) South
> 
> Reader should: 
> 
> A.) Only move in the woods
> 
> B.) Stay in plain sight in case help comes.
> 
> C.) Mixture of both.
> 
> (Remember it will always be night in Nightmare's territory)


	23. Quick mention

So first I now have a Discord server that the lovely HyperCircut helped me set up.

https://discord.gg/QxJT5VFftH

So feel free to stop by.

Quick question.

I forgot to added this earlier:

Should the reader 

A.) Delay things in search of help

B.) Try to find the golden kingdom

C.) Make a deal with Nightmare  
(Warning Nightmare's stats have reached dangerous levels)

Thank you that's all. I should have the chapter out in a bit. Live all of y'all


	24. Stab

You glanced wearily at the moon. After some eternal debate you chose to go South. It had been a bitch finding the correct direction but you assumed you were now heading in the correct direction from what you remembered from the game.

You were swapping between the barren plains, and the thick forest. Moving as you felt comfortable trying to lose any trail on you. You had no idea on where you'd go. You might could try to make it to the Village ruins by the cliffs, (the game barred the monsters from going there due to "unfortunate circumstances")

Your feet ached, but you felt like you needed more distance from the castle. You could feel blisters forming on your heel and your arms ached from smacking away thorns and briars in the area. You thankfully hadn't encountered any monsters yet, but occasionally you felt like you could see eyelights watching you ominously from the shadows.

You're throat was parched and you knew you needed a break, despite the cool temperature you felt like your body was burning. You flumped across the base of a tree, tucked into the woods. You hesitated before pulling out your now cracked phone and checking the stats. You had put off checking them before now, but you couldn't do it any longer.

# **Dusty (???@??)**  
Hate: 6-?  
Lust: 4  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 31  
Murderous Urges: 62  
Trust: -34

¶You looked absolutely ridiculous climbing that tree.¶

# **Axe (The Butcher)**  
Love: 0  
Obsession: 21  
Lust: 14  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 0  
Murderous Urges: 12  
Trust: -6

¶The hunt is on.¶

# **Nightmare (God of the Realm of Dreams)**

Love💜: 12  
Lust: 92  
Obsession: 21  
Possessiveness: 48  
Jealousy: 18  
Murderous Urges: 2  
Trust: -62

¶You...kissed him 💕¶

* _Warning: character of extreme danger has become attracted to you, if the stats get to high it's game over._ *

# **Fresh (The Parasite)**

Love: 37 💜  
Obsession: 98  
Lust: 42  
Possessiveness: 41  
Jealousy: 62  
Murderous Urges: 21  
Trust: 28

¶Surprised you escaped the top dawg like that.¶

# **Error (The Destroyer)**  
Hate: 17  
Lust: 74  
Possessiveness: 10  
Jealousy: 8  
Murderous Urges: 57  
Trust: -78

¶It's cute you think you can escape¶

# **Cross ($7#:@ &#)**  
Hate: ???  
Lust: ???  
Possessiveness: ???  
Jealousy: ???  
Murderous Urges: ???  
Trust: ???

¶ERROR 401 CHARACTER NOT FOUND¶

# **Killer (The Assassin)**

¶FILE NOT FOUND¶  
  


That..was really good. Nightmare's stats confused you, and the warning simply annoyed you, but otherwise you felt like you wouldn't be killed instantly. You flexed your fingers before tapping the achievements icon.

# **Achievements 🔓**  
* _Escape?_ *  
-Congratulations! You've escaped for now! I hope you survive long enough to get to safety, otherwise you're gonna be in trouble!-

  
You closed your eyes, leaning into the tree. You were exhausted but clearly you had to hurry on. You rose to your feet mentally debating on where to go still. Then it hit you.

There was another kingdom that you could go to!

It had to be safe, the vibes you'd gotten from it had felt comforting, and you knew you would be safe there. Your new destination in mind you began your journey again. The cool temperatures didn't bother you anymore, but the wind that blew grit in your eyes was. You decided to duck into the woods to shield yourself from its attacks.

It was going well and you felt hope, you could no longer see the outline of the castle and you believed you could see a new castle outline appearing in the far distance. Your body was growing numb, and your fingers were stiff.

* _CRACK_ *

A branch snapped behind you, freezing you in your tracks. You slowly turned your head and came face to face with Axe. You shrieked and fell backwards, landing harshly on your ass. His eyelight was focused deeply on your every move.   
You crawled away from him, never breaking eye contact. This was terrifying. You allowed your gaze to drift behind him, and forced a more horrified look on. His eyelight twitched slightly to the side, as though warning him not to look. It twitched again, before glancing behind him slightly.

You leapt to your feet and took off, heart pounding and fear fueling your strength. You heard a cry of outrage behind you, and several thunks of what you thought was sharpened bones hitting trees besides you.

You were gaining more distance than ever, the kingdom's bright outline growing larger. You could hear laughter echoing around you, multiple monsters were closing in on you. The bone attacks were more frequent, and more often than not they were grazing you.

You almost failed to notice how the forest was becoming lighter, and less dark. Light was piercing softly through the leaves, reminding you of a sunrise, and the air grew warmer. You still hadn't seen any sign of Nightmare, but you could've sworn you saw Error watching from the shadows.

An angry yell from your right was your only warning before a bone slammed through your side, pinning you to a tree. You screamed and tried to pull yourself loose. You failed. You heard a dark chuckle and Dusty ran a hand across your face. Tears streamed down your face and blood filled your mouth. You were gonna die, and so close to escaping.

Dusty's triumphant smirk told you that it was over. You closed your eyes, willing your death to come quickly.

...

...

...

?

You heard several people shouting and the bone in your side dissipated, you fell to the ground, curling up into a ball, cradling the freely gushing wound. You had no idea what was going on. You could hear unfamiliar voices speaking, and faintly you could hear the air being stirred as through a giant bird was near you.

You blacked out, unaware of your surrounding, blood puddling around you. You were gonna die. You couldn't call for help, faintly you could feel someone feeling at your side, then someone picking you up. But you then succumbed to the pain, choosing to allow your consciousness to slip fully away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the end? Did the reader survive or die? Find out next time after I upload some Non Cannon chapters/ chapters from other people's perspective.
> 
> If there is anything specific you wanna see let me know.


	25. Killers PoV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killers PoV 
> 
> There will be a couple of chapters like this, just to keep you on edge.

Killer never understood why people fell in love. They were fools. Love made you blind to others. There were more important things. He enjoyed forcing lovers apart, taking sadistic pleasure in their heartbroken expressions as the other died.

He never felt attraction or attachment to anyone. Wait...that would be a lie. He felt sexual attraction to people, but never romantic attraction. Sex was simply a pass time, a way to rid himself of unwanted energy. 

He had gone for years, watching others from the side lines fall in love. He had told himself he'd never be a love struck fool.

So when he first saw you wandering the hallways and had felt his soul beat at the sight of you he'd been confused. He didn't understand why, so he decided to chase you, planning to kill you. He wanted that feeling to stop.

He felt a pang of jealousy when you escaped into Nightmare's room. He knew what was going to happen, he'd seen it happen before. He grudgingly turned away, forcing himself away from there. He almost went back when he heard a frightened scream from you, he so badly wanted to take you for himself.

He began forcing himself to disassociate from you, only allowing himself to catch glimpses of you. He knew he wouldn't be able to take it much longer, and he hated you for it.

He was almost to the point of snapping when you died. He felt an odd mixture of relief and guilt. But you were gone, and soon shoved out of his mind.

* * *

When he encountered you he almost killed you instantly. His soul pulling at you, and unfamiliar emotions flooded him. You felt strangely familiar, and he wondered faintly if there had been an reset somehow.

It didn't matter. He grew obsessed with you, it haunted him constantly. He was a fool. Eventually you came face to face again and he was going to steal you away, but the fucking parasite interfered. He had been forced to go to drastic measures and use your magical phone (that had been a fun one to find out but nows not the time for that) to pause.

The parasite had been so close to murdering Killer, that he resisted the urge to laugh. Instead he pulled you into his lap, breathing deeply as your scents overwhelmed him. He snuggled into your shoulder, enjoying your nervous and frightened expression as he scrolled through your phone. He checked all the old achievements confirming there was a reset. 

He soon discarded it and turned his attention back to you. He continued to cuddle into you, but a ping from your phone pulled him from you. He checked it, laughing at the new achievement before returning back to his ministrations.

You soon fell asleep, and he laughed at your foolishness. With a tut he lifted you into his arms and teleported away, leaving the now unpaused parasite to wonder where they went.

He placed you in his bed, savoring how you leaned unconsciously into his touch. He played with your hair, allowing his fingers to drift through your soft locks. Sooner than he'd like he was summoned away by Nightmare for a stupid task. He didn't want you to leave, so he insured you couldn't.

He summoned a bone into your leg, you wouldn't feel it till you awoke, he kissed your forehead softly before teleporting away. Leaving you to slumber in Nightmare's realm.

He was a fool, but he didn't regret it. He'd do anything to keep you to himself. 


	26. The Golden Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I am so sorry this is short. But I messed up and realized I didn't have enough to go on for when we got here. I promise the next chapter will be much longer.

You could hear birds chirping softly, warmth stretched across your body. You smiled content, snuggling into the blankets.

...

Wait. You sat up, wincing when blood flooded into your head. Sunlight streamed through a window, decorating the bed in a haze of gold. Where were you? You felt at your side, searching for your wound. The only thing you found was a faint line where the injury had been. You felt confused where were you? Certainly not Nightmare's castle, but you knew you hadn't made it to the Golden Kingdom. You blinked sleepily, feeling more rested than you'd been in a long time. You through the covers aside and began pulling yourself out of the comfortable bed.

"O-oh! Wait, Wait!" You jumped as a panicked voice called out to you. You searched for the owner of the voice silently praying they weren't dangerous.

"Where am I...w-what's going on?!" Your voice was shriller than you expected and you winced at it. Another large Skeletal monster was sitting besides you and you recoiled. This was bad.

But...he wasn't giving off dangerous vibes so maybe? Maybe he won't try to kill you immediately. "I'm Blue!" The skeleton pulled nervously at his scarf. "I-Uh..." His eyes were literal stars and you resisted the urge to remain focused on them.

"You...Uh...You're In Dream's Castle?" He finished, you didn't know what to make of that. Dream? Who was Dream? Why did that make you think of Nightmare?

"Who's Dream?"

"The Guardian of Hopes and Dreams. He guards the realm of dreams and keeps them safe from...harm." Blue replied. His eyelights looked like they were scanning your body, searching for injury...or something else?

"Can I go..?" You asked, fiddling with the bed sheets.

  
"Ye...wait! No you're supposed to be resting! I can't let you move yet." Blue told you. You blinked up at him, he was giving off some really weird body language.

"But I feel fine. I'm not gonna try to run away...if you want you can stay with me. I just wanna get a feeling for my surroundings. Please?"

You watched Blue think it over and you crossed your fingers that he'd agree. "Well..." SCORE! "I Guess It Wouldn't Hurt...I'd Just Need To Stick With You To Keep You Out Of Trouble."

That was better than nothing and you smiled sweetly at Blue. He flushed and looked away, a faint blue haze dusting his face. You fiddled with your clothes before realizing something.

"Um. Blue? Who changed my clothing?" Blue flushed harder and looked away muttering something. You felt slightly violated and you fought the urge to frown.

"Blue...?" 

"I Said It Wasn't Me...Probably Was Ink Or Dream. I Didn't Know You Were Changed Until You Mentioned It."

You felt pale as you remembered something. Your phone where was it? You felt at your chest, silently praying that you had a bra on...

You did. And your phone was in it. You almost shouted in relief. It was OK! You still had your phone. You looked up realizing Blue was giving you a weird look. Why was he...

You flushed in embarrassment when you realized you'd essentially groped yourself in front of him. "I...uh sorry."  
Blue didn't reply but his blush darkened and he looked away.

"Um. Let's Go Then Human." He offered you a hand, still looking firmly away from you. You eyed his hand suspiciously. Was it a trap? Would he yank it so hard it dislocated itself?

No. He didn't seem the type to do that, so with hesitant movement you placed your hand into his. He looked back at you finally, his blush somewhat subdued.

He began leading you from the room, catching you when your legs decided to falter momentarily. You blushed when you realized how close you were to him. If you'd been in Nightmare's castle you'd probably already be dead. Especially if you got this close to him.

"So Where Do You Want To Go?" Blue asked you and you felt your mind stall. Where did you want to go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should the Reader try to Ditch Blue?
> 
> A.) Yes
> 
> B.) No
> 
> Where should reader go?
> 
> A.) Throne Room
> 
> B.) Library
> 
> C.) Hallway
> 
> D.) Gardens
> 
> E.) Random
> 
> Should the reader ask someone to help heal her completely?
> 
> A.) Yes
> 
> B.) No
> 
> I apologize again about how long it took to release this chapter, but it was my fault for not asking questions to y'all.
> 
> If you haven't already, I started a new fic
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662357
> 
> Read it here! 
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	27. Magic Cream

You made your way slowly through the halls, Blue helping you along when you felt faint. As time went you managed to become adjusted to your pain. You squared your back, wincing, and Blue looked mildly concerned and impressed.

You debated about ditching him, in order to get away to check your stats, but decided against it. He probably wouldn't have been amused by your efforts, and despite his nice and cheerful appearance, you felt something dark was hidden.

He chatted idly with you, asking why you were in Nightmare's castle (You'd woken up there one day randomly.) How you managed to escape (by getting very lucky.)

You soon were brought to a garden, and Blue guided you to sit down on one of the benches. It was beautiful and you barely registered Blue mumbling about needing to go somewhere. The leaves on the trees looked like gold, and the fruit upon them sparkled. Flowers of all kinds littered the ground, and they looked to be a delicate sort of crystal.

You stared at the flora, a rose sticking out to you. It shown in the sun, sparkling softly. It was beautiful and you rose despite your injuries and wandered over to it.

You knelt down preparing to pluck it from the ground, when a voice cleared itself. " mon beau, i would not recommend doing that."

You flinched backwards falling over onto your wounds and you gasped in pain. You could faintly see another skeleton in your vision, he seemed amused by your state. You blinked away tears from your eyes and you focused on the new monster.

He was still enormously tall, maybe only slightly taller than Blue, but compared to the other monsters you couldn't help but label him short. He had strange pants which you could only believe to be "harem pants" and he had a strap across his chest holding several multicolored vials. A small black stain rested on his cheek, but that isn't what pulled your attention to his face. His eyelights were consistently changing, and you felt yourself drawn into his gaze.

"Who are you?" You decided to be polite, despite your panic at seeing someone without Blue.

" mon chéri!" He did an odd gesture with his hand and bowed lowly to you. "i am ink! no need to be afraid, i mean you no harm!" His voice was thick with an French accent and compared with the huskiness all the skeletons seemed to have with their voices, you felt like you were in a poorly written porn.

Ink waved a hand at you, offering to help you up from the ground. Your body was in excruciating pain, and it took you a moment before you could grasp it. Your side hurt badly, and Ink now was hosting a curious expression.

" ma chérie, are you alright? did blue not heal you?" His eyes unfocused momentarily and he seemed to disassociate. He was back though before you could do anything about it. His other hand stroked at your cheek with such a tenderness you felt like you were about to break.

"No, I'm afraid not, he never uhm offered." Ink pulled you upwards, and you had to ground yourself to keep from falling.

"ah, come with me then mon beau, and we shall treat your wounds." You didn't know if you should trust Ink, but your head was screaming at you to heal up.

"I- sure. I guess." Ink gave you a small chuckle and before you could stop him had scooped you into his arms, holding you tightly in a bridal pose. "H-hey! Put me down~" You shrieked as the world warped momentarily, fading to black before reappearing in a blast of color.

You were now in what seemed like a dimly lit room, light bleeding in from a window, and various herbs and potions scattered around the room. There was a fine haze in there that you blinked wearily at Ink through. He gave you a sheepish smile, and turned away bustling around amongst the items. He soon came back with a small jar and bottle. He gave you the bottle with a pointed look that told you, "drink it or i'll make you." It tasted bitter and you gagged as it slid down your throat.

Once you had finished your spluttering Ink gave you another look, a confident smirk. You were almost trusting of him when he told you what to do next. "strip your shirt off mon animal de compagnie, i must deal with the source."

You stared at him, and he stared unmovingly back. He arched a brow at you, and waved his hand around in another odd gesture. You huffed in disbelief before yanking your shirt off, and crossing your arms, hiding your phone and breasts.

Ink gave another chuckle and you flinched as a cool cream rubbed against the tender flesh of your wound. Although it had been sealed safely seizing blood loss, it was still very sore.

His phalanges moved teasingly across your flesh, goosebumps spreading up your back. Ink's touches were feather light, and it felt as if you were getting a light massage.

Just as you really started enjoying his touch her stopped and gave you a suggestive look. " ma beauté. vous appréciez ce n'est pas vous, vous minx" You didn't need to speak French to know he said something suggestive and you resisted the urge to slap him.

He laughed, the sound rolling smoothly in your ears, and he turned away from you, placing the cream back into a cupboard. He soon returned with a bandage, and began binding your side tightly. He spoke quietly to you as he did so. "i am sorry ma belle, healing magic is not my strong suit, so i must resort to... stranger methods." He pulled away after a moment, and went to return the remaining bandage. He was humming softly to himself and you began struggling to put your shirt back over your head.

It took you a moment to realize it, but the humming had stopped and Ink was long gone. You didn't like that at all. Had he forgotten you, was this a prank? You sat there dumbfounded for a moment before realizing you could check your stats.

# **Nightmare (God of the Realm of Dreams)**

Love💜: 15  
Lust: 92  
Obsession: 21  
Possessiveness: 48  
Jealousy: 18  
Murderous Urges: 2  
Trust: -73

¶You're with his brother, in his domain. He must do something about that. 💕¶

* _Warning: character of extreme danger has become attracted to you, if the stats get to high it's game over._ *

# **Error (The Destroyer)**  
Hate: 12  
Lust: 74  
Possessiveness: 10  
Jealousy: 8  
Murderous Urges: 57  
Trust: -78

¶Isn't your hope funny? As cute as your big escape was you won't be able to stay safe forever.¶

# **Fresh (The Parasite)**

Love: 30 💜  
Obsession: 98  
Lust: 42  
Possessiveness: 41  
Jealousy: 62  
Murderous Urges: 21  
Trust: 28

¶That injury was BAD. He hopes you're ok.¶

# **Blue (The Hero)**

Interest: 12  
Lust: 34  
Possessiveness: 15  
Jealousy: 4  
Murderous Urges: 42  
Trust: -20

¶Wishes he could've spent more time with you. ¶

# **Ink (The Protector of AUs)**

Interest: 45  
Lust: 57  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 0  
Murderous Urges: 50  
Trust: -10

¶Enjoyed the noises you made, can't remember where he left you though.¶

What...were you going to do now? You could only see part of the characters and their stats. You had to hurry and decide what to do. And quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where should Reader go next?
> 
> A.) Throne Room
> 
> B.) Library
> 
> C.) Hallway
> 
> D.) Random
> 
> Should reader try to find food?
> 
> Yes
> 
> No
> 
> Should the reader.
> 
> A.) Nap to pass time and help heal her wounds.
> 
> B.) Read a book
> 
> C.) Draw


	28. Chocolate and Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some steaminess (doesn't go anywhere)

You managed to find your way out of what you had dubbed as the "potion room" and made your way back into the halls. Unlike Nightmare's castle, this one was cheerful and warm. Sunlight streaming in from windows, and no corridor was the same.

Neither Blue nor Ink had appeared, you you felt surprisingly guilty about wandering around. You weren't sure as to why, but your gut churned as you moved about.

When it got too overwhelming you forced yourself into one of the rooms, uncaring if it was occupied or not. You leaned against the door, short breaths coming out shakily. Your side was throbbing, and you now realized your stomach was not hurting out of guilt, but rather lack of food.

You glanced carelessly around the room you were in, and gave a gasp of delight. You had wandered into the library, the smell of books (old and new) was comforting, and you hurried over to a table in the center. There was a bowl filled with chocolate, it was a kind you hadn't seen before, and in your hungry state you didn't care to examine them.  
With shaky hands you popped one into your mouth.

It tasted like heaven, the rich flavor sliding over your taste buds smoothly, and its creamy filling caused you to moan softly. What were these amazing chocolates. You took another one, despite now feeling full. You chalked it up to magic, and stuffed a few in your pockets.

You didn't want to leave the library quiet yet so you wandered around quietly, examining the books. There were so many to choose from, and you couldn't decide. There was a fairy tale about two princes, both good until one grew corrupt, the other following soon after. A complex story about something involving "Gaster." And a pathetic romance novel (similar to 50 Shades of Grey)

You picked the romance novel as all other options would always be available and you could use some cringe in your life. You made your way back towards the center of the library, heading for one of the couches when something caught your eye. A soft looking pink blanket lay folded neatly on one of the arm chairs.

You furrowed your brow. Why did it look so familiar? You ignored the inner voice chanting to pick it up and sat on the couch. You flipped through the book, quietly murmuring your predictions for the book.

"Country girl on a ranch."

"Afraid to lose her horse"

"Needs a rich boyfriend."

"Starts dating a rich dude, but sex is really vanilla'

"Rich dude's ranch hand is looking mighty fine."

You smirked to yourself, your predictions were nearly spot on.

"affair with the ranch hand."

You flinched and looked up wildly. Although you had been about to say that, you knew for sure that wasn't you talking.

"oops, sorry love. didn't mean to startle you." A new skeleton was laying in a seductive position on the couch across from you. He wore a interesting outfit. (One you affiliated with strippers) a neon pink boa lay draped across his chest, and he wiggled his bonebrows at you.

"I-...who are you?" You felt your face flush slightly, as he wiped his tongue in an exaggerated fashion across his teeth. His eyelights glittered suggestively as he winked at you.

"name's lust darling~ and who might you be?" His eyelights were roaming all over your body. Just when had it become so hot in the room. There was an odd scent in the air, it smelled of roses and chocolate and you wanted more.

"I-I-I am Y/N!" You squeaked out, and Lust chuckled in amusement, his voice deep and rich, and your heart fluttered at the sound of i.

"that's a fitting name for a sweetheart like you." He rolled over, his clothes hugging his ribs tightly, and you found yourself wondering when skeletons became so sexy to you.

"O-oh! Thanks." Your face felt like it was on fire, and the flame was quickly spreading across your body.

Lust shot you a soft grin, and your heart swooned, "go ahead sweetness, keep reading your book, i didn't mean to distract you from it."

You felt a sense of relief and you gladly buried your face behind a book. Allowing yourself to calm down momentarily. You continued reading silently, Lust was still laying across the couch.

"why don't you read it aloud sweetness?" Lust purred, and you swallowed nervously, as the story seemed like it was about to dive into some steamy stuff. The air felt thick, and you felt strangely willing.

"I-I ok..."

" _Christy swallowed nervous, John stood there in all his glorious glory, his shirt was unbuttoned slightly, his 12 pack abs peeking out of it. He seemed calm, despite the fact she had disobeyed his rules_." You could hear Lust shifting around, but you kept your face hidden behind the book, the shame of the situation causing you immense embarrassment. " _He stalked toward h-her like a predator, his teeth glinting softly, Christy could faintly hear the cowboys whooping it up in the rodeo outside. The sound out there would easily cover anything happening in here. His blond hair fell perfectly over her eyes and if Christy didn't know any better she'd have thought she was in a poorly written romance novel._ " You had risked a peak over the book and made eye contact with Lust who was sitting upright, staring right back at you.

You swallowed and ducked your head down. " _John scooped h-her up and slammed her against the wall, whispering dirty things deep into her ear._ " You heard movement again, and you felt hands grasp at your legs pulling you close against what felt like a pelvis.  
You stopped your reading and tired to take control over your breathing.

"now, now. i didn't say stop reading did i?" A hand cupped your face guiding you to look up at him. Your face was absolutely on fire, and your heart was pounding. You didn't know what to do. Lust had a feral look on his face, and you felt a pang of fear as you witnessed something dark behind his mask.

"I-I-I-" A door slammed open and Lust shoved you away, and disappeared. You lay there panting, and were faintly aware of Blue shouting something loudly.

"I- uh huh?" Blue's worried face popped into your vision and you felt yourself returning to normal.

"Oh Thank The Stars! I Was So Worried When Ink Told Me He Lost You." He sniffed the air, and looked at you with narrowed sockets. "Was Anyone Here Just Now?" You shook your head, head now clear. It was as if you'd been under a sort of enchantment, the smell of chocolate and strawberries was very faint now.

"No? Okay! Wonderful! I Apologize For Losing You! Now Let's Get A Move On!"  
He was facing away from you, and despite the risk of getting caught you whipped your phone out and paused the area. You needed to check the stats now.

# **Nightmare (God of the Realm of Dreams)**

Love: 17 💜  
Lust: 92  
Obsession: 21  
Possessiveness: 48  
Jealousy: 18  
Murderous Urges: 2  
Trust: -73

¶Wants to see you again. 💕¶

* _Warning: character of extreme danger has become attracted to you, if the stats get to high it's game over._ *

# **Error (The Destroyer)**  
Hate: 12  
Lust: 74  
Possessiveness: 10  
Jealousy: 8  
Murderous Urges: 57  
Trust: -78

¶You look pretty flushed like that.¶

# **Fresh (The Parasite)**

Love: 28 💜  
Obsession: 98  
Lust: 42  
Possessiveness: 51  
Jealousy: 62  
Murderous Urges: 21  
Trust: 28

¶Thinking about checking in on you.¶

# **Blue (The Hero)**

Interest: 20  
Lust: 34  
Possessiveness: 24  
Jealousy: 8  
Murderous Urges: 42  
Trust: -20

¶Why were you so flustered when he found you? You wouldn't lie to him would you?¶

# **Ink (The Protector of AUs)**

Interest: 50  
Lust: 57  
Possessiveness: 0  
Jealousy: 4  
Murderous Urges: 50  
Trust: -10

¶Boy, Blue was pissed when he learned Ink had lost you.¶

# **Lust (Sex Demon)**  
Interest: 34  
Lust: 75+  
Possessiveness: 12  
Jealousy: 20  
Murderous Urges: 10  
Trust: 2

¶Couldn't believe Blue interrupted at that time.¶

# **Achievements 🔓**

* _Art of Seduction_ *

~Congratulations! You've met a playboy! Be sure not to be around him for to long, or his heat scent will make you do his every whim!~

That wasn't good. Chills pricked at your skin and you unpaused, shoving your phone back into your bra. Blue turned back to you barely a second after you removed your hand, a semi cheerful look on his face.

"Come On! Let's Go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where should Reader go next?
> 
> A.) Throne Room
> 
> B.) Hallway
> 
> C.) Random
> 
> Should the reader agree to have a meal with someone?
> 
> A.) Yes
> 
> B.) No
> 
> C.) Maybe
> 
> Should the reader tell someone about Lust?
> 
> A.) Yes
> 
> B.) No
> 
> C.) Just take caution.
> 
> And the big one
> 
> Should we have another Blanket-Kun chapter?
> 
> Yes
> 
> No
> 
> :)


	29. Dinner Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh sorry for the huge delay.
> 
> Whoops
> 
> I have a new fic now called "Glitter Bombs and Regret." And if you haven't read it already I recommend checking it out! Be sure to leave a comment on both works!

Blue dragged you around the endless hallways. Each one was slightly different you had noticed. A small detail changed in the elaborate stained glass, a potted plant that made you feel like you were being judged, some had intricate murals decorating the wall. The biggest detail that disturbed you the most were the portraits. They were numerous, and scattered. They felt foreboding to you, their eyes seemed to be warning you, and the atmosphere seemed more depressing when there were more than two or three.

Blue seemed to avoid those hallways with large amounts, but when forced he strode through it proudly. You found yourself clutching his arm nervously when you went through them, and he would pull you closer, patting your arm.

He was talking cheerfully to you, his deep voice loud and energetic. He told you stories of his brother and friends. You listened to every word, relieved to have normal company that wouldn't kill you without a moments notice.

Soon you came to a door. It was tall and imposing and a quick survey of your surrounds told you it was the entrance to the throne room. You stared at Blue quizzically and he gave you an apologetic look.

"Sorry Stardust! My Friend Wanted To Meet You...I..Uh Will See You In A While." He wrapped a gloved hand on the door and smiled sheepishly at you, before teleporting away in a small cloud of...glitter?

You gave a small jump when the door opened suddenly. You hesitantly went into the room, hoping it wasn't a trap-

There was no one there. A golden throne sat imposingly in the center of the room. It was odd looking, as golden limbs spiraled out away from it as part of its design. You kept yourself along the edge never getting too close to it. But it beckoned you, calling you closer to it. You were struggling, telling yourself that you NEEDED to stay away or you'd get killed.

The want to grow closer soon overpowered your mind, and you bitterly grew closer to it. You now stood before it, the call had died down to a gentle yearning that was much more conquerable. 

Something tapped your shoulder startling you from your thoughts, yelping you jumped and felt your feet shoot out from under you. You shrieked bracing yourself for the impact, but it never came.

The first thing you were really and truly aware of was the comforting aura now surrounding you. It was warm and felt like a sunny day. You peeked through your eyelids, barely opening them. It didn't matter as they immediately shot open in surprise.

An angel was holding you?

No? A handsome skeletal face peered down at you, almost worriedly. Large golden wings protruded from his back, he was holding you in a half kneeled pose. You stared wide eyed at him, choosing to focus on his crown.

"Stars! Are you ok? I didn't mean to startle you like that." He stood up, now holding you in a bridal style hold.

"It's ok, uh who are you?" The stranger blushed, a golden blush stretching across his nasal ridge. 

"Dream, Guardian of Hopes and Dreams~" He placed you on the ground, and you found yourself flustered under his gaze.

"Thank you Dream..." You found yourself hesitating before speaking up, "do you know someone called Lust?"

Dream nodded, his expression seemed to darken momentarily but it was soon gone. "Yes, what about him?"

"He uh was threateningly trying to seduce me...should I be concerned?" You mumbled quietly, and Dream's expression remained the same.

"No, he's not really a threat," he lifted your chin up and forced you into eye contact. (Awkward). "If I were you, I really wouldn't bother gracing him the fact you thought of him." He smirked, his phalange traced your lips momentarily.  
"If you need me I'm always able to help out." He pulled his hand away, and winked at you before....teleporting away. 

You were now left alone in the throne room, and now that Dream was gone it felt cold and empty. You wanted to leave. So you did. Or tried to at any rate.

As you were making your way back, a whirring noise began. You froze, but not by choice. Blue strings were now wrapped tightly around your limbs forcing your to act like a puppet and drag you into a portal.

" ~~well, well, well.~~ " Error's voice forced your blood to run cold, sheer terror now held you in place along side the strings. You were in a dark plane, grey was the main and mostly only color surrounding you. It was cold and lonely, you could feel the negative emotions lingering in the air, but yet you knew Nightmare was not where near here. It...felt similar to the dream void you'd been in previously. Not fun.

Error turned to face you, his maniacal grin standing out especially more so than normal. " ~~why don't you...join me for dinner.~~ " It wasn't poised as a question and before you could answer the strings lifted you and now placed you in a seat you hadn't noticed before.

"Hey-" Your argument died on your lips as the strings dug into your flesh, sawing away at your wrists. 

" ~~we can do this the easy way,~~ " the strings loosened slightly allowing you control of your limbs. " ~~or the hard way.~~ " The strings tightened again, and you watched in horror as Error began manipulating your body. 

"Fine! Yes I'll have dinner with you!" There wasn't really a choice in the situation and you were hungry anyways.

" ~~good.~~ " Error purred, the noise filled with pops and whirs. He teleported across from you and seated himself. He maintained eye contact with you as he conjured a wine bottle from god knows where and popped the cork with his bare phalanges. He certainly had your attention after that stunning display.

" ~~now i'm sure you're wondering while i am here. it's simple, i only wanted to get to know you more~~~ " He chuckled darkly, the sound rich and terrifying. He gestured at the plate of food in front of you. (A plate of steak and potatoes) You hesitantly picked up the silver wear and began poking at the meat, searching for any fault. It was cooked to a perfection. Error had busied himself with pouring out two glasses of wine. 

He slid a chalice over to you, and you tentatively took a sip, it was delicious. It was extremely flavorful and you found yourself almost instantly in love with it. You continued eating. Several minutes passed in silence and you felt relief, maybe you weren't gonna get killed!

A hand slammed onto the table and all the hope you had been gaining dissipated immediately. You were dead. Absolutely.

No doubts about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How should reader answer Error
> 
> A.) Stall
> 
> B.) Truthfully
> 
> C.) Remain silent
> 
> D.) Lie
> 
> How should reader thank her savior
> 
> A.) Hug
> 
> B.) Saying thank you
> 
> C.) Stiffly
> 
> D.) Combination of the previous options
> 
> Where should reader go next? 
> 
> A ) Hallway
> 
> B.) Random


	30. Going on a Small Break!

Hey everyone! As I'm sure you've noticed I have not updated in a while!

I have been having a really rough time with depression and am taking a small break. I might post a few drabbles here and there but everything else is on hold until I can pull myself out of this slump.

I apologize for leaving y'all on a cliff hanger and I'll fix it as soon as I'm feeling up for it. I will still be working on "Glitter Bombs and Regrets" (if you haven't read it yet check it out) as it is a hella lot easier with a wonderful co-author.

How long the break will be I don't know, it can be a few days to even over a month. My life has been especially hectic and rough in the past few weeks, and I have been emotionally worn out.

I love reading all of your comments and each one makes me smile. I hope you all have a wonderful day, and I'm sorry for any disappointments. 

Love you all.

TotallyNotNerdy63

**Author's Note:**

> Join my Discord Server
> 
> https://discord.gg/QxJT5VFftH
> 
> I have a Tumble too
> 
> @TotallyNotNerdy63

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That Damn Blanket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109592) by [rfnobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfnobody/pseuds/rfnobody)
  * [actiones secundum fidei](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191438) by [Minachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minachi/pseuds/Minachi)




End file.
